How Could This Happen To Me?
by animalivebecome
Summary: Renee died when Bella was fourteen, so she moves to Forks to live with her dad, Charlie. She meets Mike Newton and falls in love, then he becomes abusive. What will happen when the mysterious Cullens come to town. Rated M for language and abuse.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight, until I steal it from her :P haha, JK. I own nothing. **

BPOV

Ugh, this blood will never come out! Dried blood plus a white carpet equals stain, but I can't let it stain. If it stains, it'll just get worse. Ugh, why did this have to happen to me?

_Flashback_

_Mike walked into the bedroom after coming home from work late. He looked pissed. Oh no. "Bella, why was my dinner cold? No, wait. Why wasn't my dinner fresh?"_

_"I-I'm sorry, you weren't home, I was starving! I went to cook hoping you'd be home by the time it was done-" I couldn't get anymore out. _

_He yanked me off the bed by my hair. Roughly. I yelped in pain. He kicked my in the chin, causing me to lose my balance and fall on the floor. He once again pulled me by my hair, this time so I was face to face with him and then he punched me in the face. I could taste the blood in my mouth. He hit me in the ribs and then I fell to the ground again. He kept hitting me and I kept bleeding. _

_Finally, he stopped. "I'm going out, this mess better be cleaned up by the time I get home!"_

_End Flashback_

Let me rewind back a bit. My mom died when I was 14, so when I was in eighth grade I moved to Forks, Washington to live with my dad, Charlie. I met Mike Newton in ninth grade, I instantly had a huge crush on me. Right before the winter break of freshman year, he asked me to be my girlfriend, I instantly accepted it.

Everything was fine for a little over a year. I fell in love, but I fell too deep. About halfway through the my sophomore year, Mike hit me. Only once, so it didn't bother me much. Every now and then he would hit me, but I would see it as nothing. When I turned 17, Charlie said we should move in together because he saw us as the perfect couple, and Mike has proposed a few months before, and me being the idiot I am, said yes.

It got worse after we moved in together. He dropped out of school and went to help Charlie at the Police Department. It's only been 3 months, but he's out of control. Every single mistake I make, he hits me for it. No matter how small, I get beaten.

Finally! The blood came out! I looked up at the clock. Shoot! Only an hour left until I had to go to school. I quickly hopped in the shower, massaged my sore scalp, and washed the dried blood off of my body. I hopped back out after about a half hour. I got dressed in a simple black long sleeve shirt, denim skinny jeans, and black high top converses. I then went back to the bathroom to see the damage that was my face.

I had a black eye, my lip was a little swollen, there was a cut on my forehead, and a nasty bruise on my cheek. I now only had twenty five minutes left until I had to get to school. I applied foundation on my face, put on lip gloss to try to hide the swelling, and wore my bangs in a way that my cut was hidden.

I looked at the clock again. Five minutes. I had just enough time. I went back into my room and opened my closet. I took down a shoebox, opened it and pulled out my razor. I pulled back my sleeve and dug the razor into my skin. The feeling of the razor digging into my skin made me feel whole again. Almost. Even though I hated the smell of blood, I couldn't resist making myself bleed.

I put the razor back and held a cloth to my arm until the bleeding stopped. When it stopped I drove to school. The only way I could get away from him. My escape.

**A/N: How was that? I hoped you liked it! But we warned, if you don't like sad stories don't read this one! I won't promise you it will be happy. R&R!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: Mirror, mirror on the wall, who owns Twilight, the best books of them all?**

**Mirror on the wall: Stephenie Meyer**

**Me: Damn. **

BPOV

As I pulled into the school parking lot, I noticed a new shiny silver volvo. And probably the most gorgeous creatures I've ever seen stepped out of it. They looked like models! What were they doing in plain old boring Forks?

I pulled into the nearest spot and hopped out of my car, and the klutz I am lost my balance and fell. I waited for impact of the hard ground, but it never came. Instead I felt two cold iron bars holding me up. I opened my eyes and saw the bronze haired boy that was in the volvo holding me. Then I came to sense "Get off me!" I yelled at him.

He looked shocked, but he let me go and then walked away. If Mike ever found out about this, I was dead meat. He would accuse me of sleeping with him and call me a slut. And then he'd bring out his fists. I told myself to ignore the bronze haired beauty, but I couldn't get him out of my mind. The lunch bell rang and I walked to the cafeteria.

There they were again. They were sitting near the back, where I normally sit. I looked around and there was nowhere else to sit. I sighed, got my lunch, and right before I was about to go to the bathroom to eat lunch, the short pixie like girl who was in the volvo by my side.

"Hi! I'm Alice," she held out her hand and I shook it. It was abnormally cold. "I'm Bella."

"Do you want to come sit with us today?" she motioned towards her table. "I guess," I mumbled and then I walked over to the table with Alice.

"Hey, guys this Bella. Bella this my boyfriend Jasper," she pointed to the boy with blonde hair, "this is Rosalie," she pointed out the blonde that could win every single beauty pageant known to man, "her boyfriend Emmett," she pointed to a very muscular guy that smiled a wide smile that scared me a little bit, "and that's Edward," she pointed to the bronze haired beauty that caught me this morning.

"Hi," I said and sat down in the only open seat. Which was, of course, next to Edward. I immediately felt the blush come to my face when I sat down beside him. I hid my face in my hair so he couldn't see it. I took a quick glance at him and saw his eyes were pitch black and he was staring at me, looking frustrated. I blushed again.

The next thing I knew, the bell rang and I headed off to Biology. I walked into the class and saw that Edward was sitting in the seat that Mike once occupied before he decided to drop out. I sighed and headed over. "Hello again," he said without any expression. "Hi," I said looking straight at the bored.

The teacher then walked in and turned on a boring movie. I immediately zoned out. Then I felt his eyes on me. I slightly moved my head to glance at him and he was staring at me with those dark eyes. I quickly turned my attention to something else and the next thing I knew class was over. I sighed and headed to the gym wondering what injuries I would cause today.

Luckily, for me, our teacher was out and the sub couldn't find the plans for today, so we could just hang out. Not having any friends to talk to, I took out my tattered copy of Wuthering Heights and read until the bell rang. I hurried to my truck because if dinner was late, there would be hell to pay.

I tripped over air while walking to my truck, and Edward caught me. "Thanks," I mumbled. He set me up straight again, "No problem," I stared at him as I walked away. Ugh, this is just perfect! If Mike ever finds out I interacted with another guy, especially one as handsome as Edward, I'd be dead meat. And so would Edward.

I made it to my truck without tripping again, and I pulled out of the space I was in. I looked at the front of the school and gasped.

Oh. No. This can't be happening.

On the front steps of the school, I saw Mike standing there. Glaring at the silver volvo. I raced home as fast as my truck could take me. I needed to do something extra special tonight.

I was in so much trouble.

**A/N: Next chapter will this one in Edward's POV. Hope you're liking it! Don't forget to R&R!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer (not me) owns Twilight**

EPOV

Great. A new day of high school. New scents, and new girls trying to go out with me. Sooooo much fun. I got out the car and it hit me like a ton of bricks. It was the most appalling scent I had ever smelled. But who is from?

That's when I saw her. She was driving an old beat up truck pulling into a parking space. She was beautiful. I immediately felt like I needed to protect her. She got out of her truck and fell. Before I could think I ran at vampire speed to catch her to make sure she didn't hurt herself. Hope no one noticed.

I held her up for about two seconds before she yelled "Get off me!" Then I realized I couldn't read her thoughts. Shocked, I let go of her and went back over to my family. They didn't look too happy. But Rosalie looked the most pissed. Her mind was a constant string of profanities, all directed towards me.

"Edward, what the hell? Someone could of seen you! You could of exposed our secret and ruined the barrier we've built over all these years!" Rosalie practically screamed at me.

"Rosalie, chill out. It feels like Eddie is finally in love," Jasper said. He couldn't be right. I'm couldn't be in love! I don't even now her name. How could I be in love? The bell to go to class rang and we made our way to the office to get our schedules.

Alice approached the lady at the desk first, "Excuse, we're new here and we need our schedules." The secretary stared at us mesmerized for a few seconds before coming to her senses. "Oh! Right. You must be Dr. Cullen's kids."

Her thoughts weren't very pleasant. _Wow. I've never seen as good looking people as these. The blonde one is so gorgeous and the muscular one looks heavenly! But they have nothing on the bronze haired one. He definitely a sight for sore eyes, even though he could practically be my son. _I blocked her out after that. "Here ya go," she said as she handed us our schedules. We left the office and went out separate ways.

The classes were boring. I knew everything better than teacher and by the time second period was over I got 4 phone number and 5 different girls had already asked me out. This is going to be hell. After suffering through my morning classes, I headed to lunch. The rest of my family was already there sitting at a table in the back. I made my way over to them.

When I sat down, I smelt her scent again. Alice must of caught me staring at her because she went over to her and introduced herself and invited her to sit with us. Alice brought her over and said, "Hey guys this is Bella. Bella this is my boyfriend Jasper, this is Rosalie, her boyfriend Emmett, and that's Edward." She pointed us out as she said her name.

The only open seat was next to me, so sat down beside me and blushed. My eyes turned pitch black at her scent and my throat felt like it was on fire. I stared at her with intense eyes and when she noticed she blushed even deeper.

The bell rang and Bella all but ran out of the lunchroom. I looked my schedule and then headed to my next class. Biology. Another subject I was especially good at. Better than the teacher, no doubt. I got there as the first few students were coming in and the teacher directed me to an empty table.

Once again, I smelt her mouth watering scent. I looked up and saw Bella walking into the classroom. She spotted me, sighed and walked over to sit down beside me. "Hello again," I said, trying my hardest not to breathe, but still be polite. "Hi," she said looking straight at the board.

The teacher put on some boring movie. I stared at her the same way I did at lunch until the bell rang. I got up and suffered through my last class. Once the bel rang to leave school I dashed outside to get to my volvo.

Bella was already walking back to her truck and then she tripped over nothing. I made it just in time to save her from hitting the ground. "Thanks" she mumbled. "No problem" I told her.

I headed to the volvo where my family was waiting for me. I needed to get home and hunt. As I backed out of the parking spot I heard some guy thinking "_That little bitch is in for it tonight."_

**A/N: I probably won't write in Edward's POV that often until a little later in the story. The next few chapter should be in Bella's POV. **

**I hope everyone is having a Happy New Year!! Mine will be a lot happier if you R&R!!!!!!!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight. **

BPOV

Mike got home as I was putting dinner in the oven. "You filthy little whore!" He backhanded me and I fell to the floor. "I'll finish with you after I've had my dinner."

We ate in silence. After we both finished eating I washed the dishes, but Mike didn't do anything. As a matter of fact, he didn't do anything. I thought he forgot about. Boy was I wrong.

I crawled into bed, and Mike walked into the room. "I told you I'd finish with you," he said with venom in his voice. He pulled out of bed, hard, and crashed his lips onto mine not caring to be gentle. He pushed me onto the bed and climbed on top of me, never removing his lips from mine.

His hands found their way to my pants and he started to unbutton them, but I pushed them away, "No, Mike. Anything but that please." He just punched me in the face to silence me and then I just let him have his way.

I woke up and noticed Mike wasn't beside me. I walked over to the window and noticed his car was gone. I let out a sigh of relief. I got ready for school and when I walked out to get into my truck, I noticed a car that doesn't belong in my driveway was sitting in my driveway.

"I was wondering if I could give you a ride to school," Edward said, leaning up against his shiny silver volvo.

"No, I'm fine," I said walking over to my truck. He beat me there. Woah, he's fast.

"I insist. Let me drive you."

I looked him straight in the eyes and was immediately dazzled. His once pitch black eyes were now golden and even more beautiful than before. When I got to my senses I yelled, "I have a truck that works completely fine, I can get myself to school!" I huffed and started making my way to the other truck door, so I could slide over to the drivers seat.

If he didn't leave soon, one of the neighbors would sure notice him and tell Mike. I'd definitely be in heaps of trouble. He looked pleading now, "Come on, one ride won't hurt. Will it?" I almost laughed at that, what he didn't know was that it would hurt. A lot.

"Look, I have a fiancee, so leave me alone!" His eyes filled up with a lot of emotions. Shocked, hurt, confused, frustrated, and I think I even saw a bit of jealousy.

He backed off, "OK, then. See ya at school." He got into his volvo and drove off, more like sped off.

School was like any other day. Boring. Until lunch, once again Alice invited me to sit with her, and I had to sit by Edward again. The was so much awkward in the air you could cut it with a knife

"Bella, do you want to come shopping with me in Seattle tomorrow? Everyone but me is going hiking, so I need a shopping buddy. And if tomorrow isn't OK for you, we can go tonight after everyone leaves."

I would love to. I haven't been shopping in forever! But Mike would never let me. And it's not like I have any money to spend. "Sorry, I can't."

"Come on! It'll be fun!" she was using puppy dog eyes, I couldn't resist.

"OK. I'll have to ask my fiancee though. But I don't have any money, so I can't buy anything." Alice looked like she would explode with excitement.

"Did you say fiancee?" she nearly screamed. I nodded my head. "Oh my god! Can I see the ring?"

"Um, I don't have one. He never gave me one." her face dropped a little but.

"Why?" I could tell I wasn't going to get out of this one easily, so I decided to lie my way out. "He's saving up for one. He can't afford it right now." The truth was, he didn't think I was worth enough to get an actual engagement ring.

Alice seemed to buy it. "And by the way, the shopping trip is one me. You don't have to pay one cent."

I opened my mouth to protest, but Edward said "Don't bother trying to change her mind, once Alice has made up her mind, she won't change it." I just pouted and I heard him chuckle under his breath.

The bell rang soon and I made my way to biology. I hoped to get there before Edward to ready myself for whatever was about to happen. He got there seconds after I did and we finished the video with about fifteen minutes of class.

I talked to Edward for about five minutes until I heard the teacher say, "Ah, Mr. Newton, I heard you were coming back. We're just having free time for now, so talk amongst your classmates."

I looked up and saw Mike glaring daggers at me and Edward. Edward glared them back and then Mike came over to us. "Excuse me," he told Edward, "Stay the hell away from my fiancee."

I was in complete shock. Mike was back in school. He caught me flirting with Edward. I was worse than dead. Tomorrow was a teacher work day, so he had a full day to abuse me. I was so caught up in my thoughts I didn't realize that Edward and Mike had gotten into a heated argument and the teacher sent Mike to the back of the classroom.

Once the bell rang, Mike was at my side instantly. Glaring at Edward again. I stood up and he took my hand and pulled me out away from Edward. I looked back at Edward apologetically but he was staring at Mike with pure hatred, his eyes back to pitch black.

Once we were far away enough from Edward's ears Mike said, "You are to never talk that boy ever again and if you do, you'll be in for it."

I swallowed and nodded my head.

**A/N: Nothing to say except for R&R!!! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Edward: Say it. Out Loud. Say it. **

**Me: I don't own Twilight.**

BPOV

Last period went by in a blur. I was too scared about what Mike would do to me. Or Edward. He would never let this go. After he's finished me, he would go for Edward. I could never be able to live with myself if Mike killed Edward because of me. When the final bell rang, I jumped. I quickly walked out to the parking lot and found Mike leaning against my truck.

I put on the best fake smile I could manage, "Hey Mike," I said as I went to stand beside him. He didn't reply. He just looked over to where Edward was now apparently standing, staring at us, and then he pulled me as close to him as I could get and kissed me hard. Too hard. I winced a little bit.

Once he finally let go of me, I saw that the Volvo had left, but that Alice was coming over to talk to us. "Hey Bella!" she said as she approached me.

"Who are you?" Mike said with venom in his voice that Alice didn't seem to catch. "I'm Alice. One of Bella's friends. I'm new here. And you are?"

I could tell Mike didn't like her. Even blind people could see the disgust in his eyes. "I'm Mike Newton, Bella's fiancee." Alice's eyes light up. "So you're her fiancee? Would you mind if I took her shopping to Seattle tomorrow? All of my family except me just left to go hiking, so I was hoping Bella would be able to keep me company."

The answer was obvious on Mike's face. "No," he spat at her. "We have plans tomorrow. She's busy. And she can't come tonight either." Alice's face dropped. "OK, well see you around Bella." I watched as she walked, well more like glided, to a yellow porsche and drove away in it. Woah, the Cullens must be extremely rich if they can afford a Volvo AND a Porsche.

"You're not allowed to talk to or see any of the Cullens. Ever," Mike said to me. I just nodded my head and he went to get into his car and I got into my truck.

I prepared myself for whatever hell I would encounter at home. I just hoped he would get it over with fast.

_Ring, Ring._

I picked up my cell phone, "Hello?"

"Hey Bella, it's Alice." Alice's voice came through the phone. Shit! Now mike will definitely kill me! There no doubt he looks at ALL the phone calls I get and make when the bill comes. I groaned on the inside.

"Hey Alice. What's up?" I asked her, trying to keep my voice as normal as possible and praying Alice would suspect anything.

"Well, I was wondering if you and Mike got into a fight or something. He seemed pretty pissed off when I came over to talk to you. Wait, he wasn't mad at you because I was talking to you was he?" she sounded almost hysterical.

"No, he wasn't mad because of that," he was just mad because he thought I was sleeping with Edward and he had to wait longer hit me. Pfft. Like I could tell her that, "He was just having a bad day."

"Oh. OK. Well, I have to go, talk to later Bella!" Alice said before she hung up. I let out a sigh of relief. I needed as much time as I could get before I had to face Mike again. And that phone call didn't help at all.

Maybe Mike would make it fast and just kill me as soon as I walked into the doors. I would love that. To leave this place. I've wanted to kill myself for so long now, but I knew if I didn't succeed, Mike would hurt me even more. And I didn't want the pain anymore. I just wanted to _die. _

Then, Edward's head popped into my mind. I barely knew him, but I felt like I had known him all my life. The feelings I have for him are stronger than anything I've ever felt for Mike. I felt like Edward was my reason for living, but I knew he shared no feelings in return for me. He probably wouldn't care if I died.

Charlie would probably be the only one who cared, but Mike doesn't care what Charlie thinks. Mike thinks that since I don't like with him anymore, Charlie has no authority over me. But technically, I was still supposed to be living with Charlie because I'm not eighteen yet. And once again, Mike doesn't care.

I pulled into the driveway of my house and let out the biggest sigh as I could to ready myself for whatever was behind that door. When I got out of my truck, Mike opened the front door. "Took you long enough, get the hell in the house!"

I basically ran into the house. And then Mike turned to me with fury and hate in his eyes. "So, one of our neighbors informed that Cullen was here this morning. So now I know that you're cheating on me. And I don't like that. No one cheats on me," he grabbed my face in his hands, "Do you hear me? No one!" He let go of me and slammed me into the wall.

I grunted and slid down the wall. Mike walked over to me and knelt in front of me, "Bella, Bella, Bella. What am i going to do with you?" He then hit me in the face. Hard. I was now curled up into a little ball leaning against the wall. "You know I never did like this," I looked up and saw Mike holding a vase Charlie gave us a house warming present. He then threw it at me. In just enough time. I dodged it. He seemed shock, so I took the moment and ran as fast as I could upstairs and locked myself in the bathroom.

I turned around with my back on the door and noticed there was a chair, so I pushed that up against the door, hoping it would hold Mike back long enough for me to get a plan. "ISABELLA MARIE SWAN OPEN UP THIS FUCKING DOOR!!" Mike yelled from the hallway. I flinched when I saw the door shaking. I prayed to god he would just eventually give up, but I know he wouldn't. After about five minutes of trying to get the door open, he stopped. I let out a sigh of relief.

I shouldn't of. He was back within thirty seconds. And guess what? He had a hammer! So it only took him about 45 seconds to get in. Once he got in his face was a shade of red I had never seen before. All from anger. And he was about to take it all out on me. The next thing I knew was I feeling a sharp pain in my stomach and I realized Mike slammed the side of the hammer into my stomach. He then threw the hammer out into the hallway. He took me by my hair and slammed me against a wall. Again. He continued kicking me. Eventually I was slipping in and out of consciousness. I then heard a loud thud and thought it would all finally be over, but then I heard the most wonderful words ever.

"It's going to be all right Bella. I will save you."

**A/N: OMG! I'm so so so sorry I haven't updated in a few days. My mind hasn't been working very well lately. I'll try update at least every other day, if not every day. I hope you're enjoying the story and remember to R&R!!!!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Twilight 'tis not mine!**

Recap:

_I then heard a loud thud and thought it would all finally be over, but then I heard the most wonderful words ever. _

"_It's going to be all right Bella. I will save you."_

APOV

I was home alone with no shopping buddies. Bella was busy doing whatever with Mike, so I had absolutely nothing to do. I flipped through a fashion magazine and I had a vision.

"_ISABELLA MARIE SWAN OPEN UP THIS FUCKING DOOR!" Mike screamed through a door. He tried getting through for a few minutes and left to go get something. A hammer. He went back to the door and hammered the door until he get in. _

_Once he was in the bathroom that Bella was apparently hiding in, his face was redder than a tomato. He slammed the side of the hammer into Bella's stomach, she grunted and Mike threw the hammer into the hallway. He then grabbed Bella by her hair and threw her against a wall. Then al he did was kick her. Over and over and over again. Bella was sobbing to herself. Then she stopped. She wasn't breathing. Mike was still kicking her even though, he had already killed her. _

I got out of daze quickly and dialed Carlisle's phone number, "Hello, Alice," he said once he picked up.

"Carlisle! You have to go home! I just had a vision of Chief Swan's daughter, Bella, getting beat to death by her fiancee, Mike. I'm about to go to her, but I don't know how much he'll already have done by the time I get there. Carlisle, you're going to have to treat her when I get so have to come home now!"

Carlisle was quiet for about a second before he yelled, "Alice, go!" I didn't need to be told twice. I dropped my phone without ending the call and ran as fast as I could to Bella's house.

I was running for almost a minute when I faintly heard Mike break open the door. I pumped my legs faster. If I wasn't to Bella within the next minute, I'd be too late, and it would be my fault that I couldn't save her.

I finally got to her house after about another 30 seconds later. I didn't stop running until I got the bathroom and saw Mike brutally beating Bella and saying stuff like, "Filthy whore," or, "Now Edward will never have you!"

I could barely control myself. It took every fiber of my being to keep Mike alive. I hit in the back of head, knocking him unconscious, but not killing him. Even though he deserved to be killed in all the worst ways possible.

I made my way over to Bella and I could tell she was barely alive. "It's going to be all right Bella. I will save you." I cradled her to my chest and ran faster than I knew I could back to the house. I prayed to god that Carlisle was home. Bella only had a few minutes left and I couldn't take if she died.

I saw that Carlisle would be home before I got there, so that was a plus. Edward was there also. And furious. He wanted to rip Mike limb from limb. I knew by now he could hear my thoughts so I said, "Edward, you can't do that, it's only going to make things worse."

As soon as I got to the house Carlisle rushed Bella into a room he set up as an operation room. I saw Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, and Esme holding Edward back. "Don't you understand?" he screamed. "That vile creature has to die! He doesn't deserve to live!"

I walked over to him. "Edward, you can't kill him. It's only going to make things worse for Bella. They're going to think she was the one that killed him and she'll be the one that it charged for his murder! I've seen it Edward! If you want to help her, keep that creature alive, for now, and be by her side when she wakes up."

Edward stopped trying to get out of the hold and calmed down, "You can let him go, he's not going to do anything," I told Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, and Esme. let let their grip fade a little and then fully let go. Esme, Rosalie, and Emmett went inside, Jasper came to my side, and Edward just sat on the ground absent mindly staring at the grass.

I knealed down by Edward and a put a hand on his shoulder. He looked up in my eyes and Jasper said, "Alice, is she going to live?" I tried looking into Bella's future, but it kept changing. At times it went away, but other times it stayed, and once I even saw her as a vampire. "I-I don't know," my voice was shaky, "Her future keeps changing. I've seen her die, I've seen her survive, and once I saw her become one of us."

"That's not going to happen," Edward said, still looking into my eyes. "I won't damn her to this life. No one deserves this." He looked like he was ready to completely breakdown.

"Let's go inside and check on Bella," Jasper whispered into my ear. I nodded my head and left Edward with his thoughts.

I stepped into the house and saw Carlisle. "Carlisle, what's-" he cut me off, "It's all up to Bella now. I've done all I can. She has a few cracked ribs, her spine is bruised, her right arm is fractured, she has a concussion, and bruises are covering her torso and her back. It's all up to her to fight. All we can do is hope. And that's not all." Carlisle couldn't decide to tell us or not. Either that or my power wasn't working. Then he decided on telling. I gasper right before he said it. "Bella cuts herself." It was Jasper and Esme's turn to gasp.

I didn't realize Edward had come into the house until said, "Can I go see her now?" Carlisle nodded his head and Edward was upstairs in a blink of the eye.

"How bad were the cuts?" I asked him. He sighed, "Almost life threatening, luckily she didn't hut any major veins, so there was little chance of her killing herself, but they were pretty deep." Then, I had a vision.

_Bella was looking peaceful lying on the bead, with Edward standing by her, staring at her with the most pitiful looks I had ever seen. Then, Bella's heart began to regulate, and she started shifting a bit. _

"_Bella? Bella! Open your eyes!" Edward encouraged her. About 2 minutes later her eyes fluttered open and she let out a scream._

When I came back to my senses Jasper said, "Alice, what did you see?" I was still a little shocked. The vision was more realistic than all the other ones and it had yet to change. "Bella, she's going to wake up soon! A little bit after the sun sets!" I looked out the window and I saw the sun had already began the process of setting. I realized it was only minutes until Bella would wake up.

I heard Edward from upstairs say, "Alice, is this true? Your visions aren't changing?" I thought to him "_You're the mind reader, you tell me."_ I then went upstairs, and saw Edward looking at Bella with the same look on his face as he did in my vision. Then Bella started to move.

"Bella? Bella! Open your eyes!" Edward encouraged her. And just like my vision, two minutes later, her eyes came open, and she screamed. Edward stepped back, looking hurt. Bella looked frantic and scared half to death. I didn't blame. That poor excuse for a human Mike did quite a number on her.

Bella then curled into a ball and muttered, "Don't hurt me," over and over again. Edward wrapped his arms around her, she flinched away from him, but he said, "It's ok Bella, Mike will never hurt you again." Then Bella collapsed onto his chest and cried.

**A/N: Soooo, Alice saved Bella :D YAY! Buuuuuuut what will happen between Bella and Edward?? I'll update faster if you R&R!!!!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Twilight 'tis not mine!**

Recap:

_Bella then curled into a ball and muttered, "Don't hurt me," over and over again. Edward wrapped his arms around her, she flinched away from him, but he said, "It's ok Bella, Mike will never hurt you again." Then Bella collapsed onto his chest and cried._

BPOV

I felt like I was flying. I guess I was dying. Wherever I was, it was cold. I shivered, but instantly regretted it. My ribs felt horrible. I was in so much pain. I guess I'm not dead then. The next thing I knew I was laying on a unfamiliar bed in an unfamiliar house and an unfamiliar man was standing over me. Then, I slipped into the dark.

I woke some time later and remembered what happened. Mike had nearly killed me. And Alice saved me. I saw images of Mike in my head and I started squirming. "Bella?" I heard Edward's angelic voice say, "Bella! Open your eyes!" he encouraged me.

I couldn't find it in me to open my eyes just yet, but after a few minutes I finally found the strength to open them. I could of sworn I saw Mike and I screamed at the top of my lungs. I curled into a ball and murmured "Don't hurt me," continuously. I felt two cold iron bars wrap around me and I flinched away. "It's OK Bella, Mike will never hurt you again." After hearing those sweet words come out of Edward's mouth, I collapsed on his chest and cried my eyes out.

I don't know how long I cried or how long Edward was holding me. After I calmed down, Carlisle came in. "Bella, I'm glad to see your finally awake," he smiled at me, "You have a few cracked ribs, your spine is bruised, your right arm is fractured, you have a concussion, and bruises all over your upper body."

It took a few seconds for Carlisle's words to sink in. So much was wrong with me. I looked down and noticed my wrist was bandaged. I gasped. "Bella, your cuts were pretty deep. You're lucky you didn't hit a vein, if you did you would of bled to death." I shut my eyes and let out a sigh.

"When can I go home?" I asked him. Even though I didn't have a home, I didn't want to be stuck in this hospital like room for any longer.

"Well, Bella, no time soon," Carlisle told me and I groaned, "Of course, you'll be out of this room within a few weeks, but you're not going home, I'm asking you to stay here,"he looked at me hoping I'd accept his offer.

I nodded my head, "I would love to stay here with you and your family, Dr. Cullen," I told him. "Please, call me Carlisle."

Alice walked into the room then, "Bella, as soon as you're better we HAVE to go shopping!" she was bouncing up and down with so much enthusiam I thought she would explode, "Well, I haven't been shopping in a while, so I guess that would cool." Alice's face light up and she squealed and ran over to hug me as gentle as she could. "I can't wait!" she practically yelled before she left the room.

Both Edward and Carlisle were chucking, "What?" I asked them. Edward just kept chuckling, but Carlisle said, "You really have no idea what you just got yourself into," they both chuckled some more. I just rolled my eyes and shrugged my shoulders. It's just shopping, how bad can it be?

Two weeks later

I felt a lot better. I could move around more, but there was still pain. Not much had fully healed, but the bruises were fading and my arm hurt less. My spine felt a lot better, but it still hurt. I couldn't walk more than a few steps without collapsing from the pain. My ribs were almost healed, Carlisle said in about 2 to 4 weeks they should be almost fully healed, but they would hurt a lot in the healing process.

I wasn't very happy that I had to stay in a bed for nearly two months. I wanted to scream! I swear if I couldn't get up and move soon, I would rip all of my hair out. Edward then walked in the room, "Knock, knock," he said, with his family following behind him. I smiled as he walked in. We had gotten really close in the past two weeks and my feelings for him were stronger than ever, even though I knew he would never want me.

"Bella," Carlisle said, "We have something really important to tell you." Oh no! Was Mike back? Was I going to die? Were the Cullens kicking me out? So many horrible scenarios went through my head and Esme said, "Sweetie, its nothing too terribly bad. You're not in any danger." I let out a sigh of relief.

Edward let out a sigh, "Bella, none of us are who you think we are. We're not human. Any of us. We're vampires," Edward said it so fast I could barely catch he said.

They couldn't be vampires could they? Wouldn't they have drunken my blood by now if they were? Then it clicked, their cold touch, their hard skin, and Edward's fast movement. I let out a small gasp. Edward was by my side now, "Bella, are you OK?" he asked me. I nodded my head, "I'm fine, continue," I told him.

Carlisle said, "We're not like other vampires Bella, we drink from animals, not humans. That's why when we're not thirsty our eyes our gold. If we drank human blood, they would be red," I then remembered the day I met the Cullens. Edward stared at me with dark eyes, darker than night. "So," I started to say, "your eyes turn black when you're thirsty?" I asked.

Rosalie raised her eyebrows, "How did you know that?" she asked with a slight hint of venom in her voice. "Well," I started to explain, "when I first saw Edward his eyes were darker than night, so I just assumed."

Carlisle interrupted and said, "There's more Bella," I nodded to tell him to continue, "Just about everything Hollywood has said about vampires isn't right. The only thing they got right is the not going out into the sun, and they didn't even get that one fully right. We can walk in the sunlight, but our skin sparkles when we do, so we have to stay away from the sun. At least when we're around humans.

"Also, Hollywood said to kill a vampire you have to drive a stake through their heart. To kill a vampire, you have to dismember it and then burn all the pieces. If you don't burn the pieces, the body will just come back together," I felt a little dizzy about all this new information I was getting. "Are you OK Bella?" Edward asked me. "Yea, but why don't any of you have fangs?" I asked.

Carlisle smiled and said, "We don't have fangs, but our teeth are razor sharp, so that makes them just as dangerous even if we had fangs. It's fairly easy to pierce a human's skin," I felt my eyes get wider, "Bella, don't worry. I have never drank from a human. My record is clean. I know this because I have changed Edward, Esme, Rosalie, and Emmett. And it's not as simple as you think it is. Yes, all we have to do it bite them, but it's very hard to pull away once you've bitten a human.

"Some other not as important things, we aren't affected by garlic, we have reflections, if you take a picture of one of us, we'll show up in the film, and some vampires have special abilities,"

That really caught my attention, "Special abilities, like what?" I asked, incredibly curious. Edward stood up, "I can read minds," he said. My eyes got huge. He can hear my thoughts?! This is not good!

"I can read everyone's mind, but yours. Your the only person I've met whose mind I can't read." I felt relieved.

Jasper then said, "I'm an empath. I can feel what you're feeling, and I can also manipulate your feelings," then Alice piped up, "I can see the future, but its not very exact. Each vision I get will change is someone included in it changes their mind. At times, it can be very useful."

"So, is there anything else I need to know?" I asked them. Carlisle shook his head, "Not right now, you've heard a lot today. I think you need to rest now." I didn't want to argue, so I just nodded my head. Everyone left the room but Edward. He just stood there awkwardly.

"So?" he asked me. "So what?" I asked him. "You know what. Aren't you terrified of us now? I was expecting you to run away screaming, well more like crawl away screaming," he chuckled at the last part, but I stayed serious.

"Edward, I'm afraid of you or anyone in your family. You don't hunt humans, so what is there to be afraid of? I've known you for almost a month now and you've never tried to drink my blood. All of you seem to have fairly good control. I have nothing to be afraid of," I reassured him.

"Bella, I could hurt you with a quick snap of my wrist. If I ever lose control around you, I could kill you!" Edward almost yelled at me.

"So, do you want me to be afraid of you? Because what you're saying is making me feel like I should be afraid of you," I told him, very confused.

"No, I don't want you to be afraid, but you have to understand that we're not healthy for you-" I interrupted him, "Not healthy?! Edward, your family saved my life! I was dying and Alice saved me! I would be dead if it wasn't for you!"

Edward let out a long sigh, "Bella, I could of stopped this from happening! I don't know why I never heard any of this!"

Alice was suddenly at the door, "Me too Bella. I should of seen everything. The first time I got a vision of you getting abused was when he nearly killed you!"

"Alice, Edward," I told them, "Don't feel bad. The only thing that matters is that you saved me," I lied through my teeth. I still wanted to die, "Yes, I did go through a great amount of pain and I still am, but now it's all over," I couldn't bring myself to believe the last thing I said. I knew they Cullens would protect me, but Mike was smart, and he would find a way to get to me.

"Bella, sleep, you're tired," Alice told me. "I'm not tired," I told her, then I yawned. Stupid psychic pixie vampire. I stuck my tongue out at her and laid down to go to sleep. I didn't realize how tired I was, I was asleep almost as soon as my head hit the pillow.

One Month Later **(sorry for the time skips, but nothing exciting happens when Bella is recovering.)**

Carlisle walked into my room, "Hey Bella! How are you feeling?" he asked. "Pretty good. I can't move around too fast or it hurts, but besides that, I'm fine," I told him.

"That's good. Now, we need to talk about pressing charges," Carlisle told me. I gulped, "It's OK Bella, we have more than enough evidence that we need. I have all your x-rays and I hope you don't mind, but when you were sleeping we had Alice take pictures of your bruises," I could tell he thought I would be mad.

"That's perfectly fine, but I don't know if I want to press charges. I don't want Charlie to find out about all of this," I whispered the last part, but I knew he still heard me.

"He already knows. He didn't want to see you so broken like you were, he was afraid he'd snap and kill Mike. If you want to you can all him so he can come visit you," Carlisle said.

"I think I'll call him later," I told him. Esme then came in the room with a tray of food. I sniffed in and smelt the delicious food, and then I dashed to the bathroom and thew up about everything I had eaten in the past week.

"Bella? Are you OK? How long have you been feeling nauseous?" Edward asked, suddenly knealing beside me.

"Not long. I've felt a little queasy for about a week, but I thought it was just a side affect from all the drugs I was on," I told him.

"That's probably it, but I've never had a patient that's thrown up that much from drugs. I'll have to look into that," Carlisle said and then left, probably going to his study.

Edward then cradled me in his arms and carried me back to my bed in my room. My room was opposite of Edward's. It had light pink walls, a queen size bed, and a dresser to match the walls. On my bed was a pink and white striped comforter with a picture of a chandelier on it, two black pillows, two pillows that matched the comforter, and black satin sheets. I had a chandelier hanging from the ceiling that matched the one on my comforter, a plain oak desk, and a vanity filled with make up that I would never use.

Alice decorated my room, and I groaned when I saw it. I knew it must have been expensive. I don't like it when people spend money on me. I wasn't worth it.

I sat up and took the tray that Esme made for me. I looked at it, and it looked so good, but I had no appetite. I didn't want to seem rude, so I started eating it. "Bella, if you don't feel well enough to eat, then you don't have to. It won't hurt my feelings," Esme told me.

I just nodded and slid the food away, "I'm sorry, but I don't really have much of an appetite after puking up all of my insides," I told her hoping she wouldn't be mad or feel hurt.

"That's completely fine sweetie," she picked up the tray and started walking away. Once she was at the door she turned around and said, "When you want to eat, just say so and I'll get you something." I nodded my head and she left.

Edward was sitting in front of me looking a little frustrated. "What's wrong?" I asked him. He snapped out of his daze and mumbled, "Oh, nothing," I had a feeling he wouldn't tell me, so I just let it go.

"Bella, I need to tell you something, I've been holding in for awhile," he said. I guess he was going to tell me. "The first time I saw you, you're scent was overwhelming, I'm sure you already figured out that when I first met you my eyes were darker then they've ever been. But then I felt the need to protect you from everything. And once I found out Mike abused you Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie, and Esme had to hold me back from killing him. Bella what I'm trying to say is that I love you."

I was shocked. Edward loved me? How? He was god like and I was just plain Jane. None of that made sense to me.

I thought about how I felt about Edward. He made me feel almost complete. I knew I would never feel totally complete because took away the one thing I had, but the Cullens didn't know that, and they never will. I felt a warm fuzzy feeling when I was around him, even though his skin is cold.

"I love you too Edward," I told him. He let out a breath that he didn't need. His face looked a lot happier. He held me for a little bit, and then Carlisle walked in. "Bella, I need to do a blood test on you, so if you wouldn't mind, please follow me,"

Edward stood up, slowly, with me and took my hand. Carlisle noticed this and smiled at us. We followed him into the room I got to know all too well. I sat down on the bed and pushed my sleeve up. Carlisle put the numbing stuff on my arm and I held my breath. I hated needles.

Edward squeezed my hand for support as Carlisle took my blood. Once he pulled the needle out I let out the breath I was holding in. He put a band-aid on me and I hopped of the bed, too fast and nearly fell over, but Edward caught me.

We walked back to my room and sat back down on my bed, still hand in hand, facing each other. "So, where are Emmett, Alice, Jasper, and Rosalie?" I asked him.

"They're hunting in Canada They should be back in about two days," he said.

I really warmed up to Alice and Emmett, but I could tell Jasper was having a hard time resisting me, so I stayed away from him to make his life easier. Rosalie didn't seem to like me very much. She never talked to me and shot me dirty looks when she saw me.

Edward and I talked for I don't know how long until Carlisle came in with the results of the blood test. Before revealing them he looked at Edward, "I haven't looked at them so I have no clue what they say, so don't even try to find it in my mind." Edward let out a small growl. I just chuckled.

"So, time for the results," I held my breath for the second time today. He looked at the sheet he was holding and him and Edward gasped at the same time. Carlisle spoke first, Edward seemed to be in shock.

"Bella, you're pregnant."

**A/N: Cliffy!! Sorta. So what's going to happen next? R&R and you'll find out earlier!!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Twilight 'tis not mine!**

Recap:

"_So, time for the results," I held my breath for the second time today. He looked at the sheet he was holding and him and Edward gasped at the same time. Carlisle spoke first, Edward seemed to be in shock._

"_Bella, you're pregnant."_

BPOV

I couldn't move. I couldn't hear. I couldn't feel anything. I couldn't see straight. I couldn't think. Those three words just kept ringing in my head, "Bella, you're pregnant." It was like a broken record. I couldn't believe. My first child, is a child of rape. Oh god! How am I going to tell the Cullens? How am I going to tell Charlie? Most importantly, how am I going to tell Edward?!

"Bella! Bella! Breath!" Edward yelled at me. I let out the breath that I forgot I was holding. Edward took me in his arms and I started crying. Why am I cursed? Why does everything bad happen to me? What did I ever do?

I noticed that Carlisle has left us, to give us some privacy I guessed. Edward just held me until I stopped crying. I looked into his eyes and said, "I want to call Charlie." Edward nodded his head and he carried me back to my room. I grabbed the cell phone that Alice had gotten me.

_Ring_

"Hello?" Charlie's voice came through the phone.

"Hey dad, it's Bella," I said, trying to keep my voice as normal as possible.

"Bella! Oh my gosh! I can't believe what has happened! It's taken everything in my will and then some not to murder that asshole for hurting you!" He sounded frantic and I could barely understand him because he was talking so fast.

"Dad, I'll answer every question you have soon, I'm going to send my friend Alice to come pick you up and bring you to the place I'm staying. I have a lot to tell you and everybody else," I saw Edward's eyebrows rise up when I said that.

Alice appeared in the door and said, "Tell him I'll be there in about ten minutes."

"Dad, Alice is going to be there in about ten minutes. So, I'll see you soon," I told him.

"OK Bella. I love you!"

"I love you too dad," we both hung up and I laid down on my bed, with my legs crossed.

"So, what have you kept from us?" Edward asked.

"I'll tell you when Charlie is here," I whispered. The last person I wanted to find out about the rape was Edward.

"I'm here for you Bella, remember that," Edward reassured me.

"I know, but I think I want to do this all on my own. Especially since I'm going to press charges, I need to learn to talk about this on my own," I looked into Edward's eyes and hoped that I wasn't hurting him by saying that. I couldn't find a trace of hurt in his eyes, so I felt a little bit better.

"That's OK Bella, but if I can tell you can't talking about it, I'm going to help you," he said, his eyes now pleading. I could he didn't want me to do this alone.

"No, Edward. You won't be able to do that in court, so I'm not allowing you to do it here. I need my practice talking about it and this is the perfect opportunity for that. I'm sorry Edward," I turned my head from his, not wanting to see the emotions on his face.

"If that's what you want, then that's completely fine with me," he paused for a second, "but if you need help, even if its just for me to simply hold your hand, I'll be there, Bella. I love you," he kissed the top of my head and then I realized I had somehow gotten back into his arms.

"How are Alice, Emmett, Jasper, and Rosalie going to be? We interrupted them from their hunting trip, are you sure they'll be fine?" I asked Edward.

"They'll be fine. Each of them got a good bit of animals, so they should be set for a few days,"Edward reassured me.

"Oh....crap," I said. Edward looked worried, "What is it Bella?" I was almost too scared to say the words, "Charlie is the chief of police, and Cullens like to drive fast, too fast. I don't think Charlie will be too happy if Alice is going 120 in a 55 zone."

Edward chuckled and said, "Alice is smarter than that, she won't speed. She doesn't like getting ticketed, even though she could probably talk her way out of it, and she can see the future, so its impossible for her to get a ticket."

"That's good."

About ten to fifteen minutes later Alice arrived back at the house with Charlie with her. He immediately ran over to me and hugged me, but not too tight. "Bells, I'm so sorry. Mike will pay. His ass will rot in jail for the rest of his pathetic life," he looked beyond pissed.

"Charlie, I have something to tell you before I get into the full that only I know, the Cullens only know a little bit of it," I said, dreading what Charlie was going to do when I told him.

"What is it Bells?" he asked. I sucked in a breath and then let it out, "I'm pregnant." I could feel his body tense, but I still couldn't see his face. "How?" he managed to get out. I sighed, "I'll tell you all soon," I told everybody.

Edward's arms wrapped around me and he whispered in my ear, "Bella, you don't have to do this," he told me. I couldn't tell if he didn't want me to relive the events or if he didn't want to know the dirty details.

I turned to face him, "I don't really want to do this, but it's something I have to do. I'd have to talk to the police about it eventually, and then tell my story all over again in court," my voice was barely audible, at least to me, I'm sure all of the Cullens could hear it, but I knew Charlie couldn't.

I turned around and saw that everyone but Edward and I where sitting down. Edward went to sit down by Alice and Jasper, and I sat in a love-seat across from them. I took in a deep breath and began my story.

"Charlie, you already know the first part, so just hang in for a minute," he nodded his head and I continued, "When I was 14 I lived with my mother in Phoenix, Arizona and she died, so I moved up here to Forks to live with Charlie. I was only in eight grade and I kept to myself for most of the year, but at the end of the year, I opened up a little bit. I talked to a few people and I even made friends.

"At the start of my Freshman year, I met Mike Newton. As soon as I laid eyes on him, I had a huge crush on him. We talked every now and then, but I didn't think he was interested in me, so I was just hopefully devoted. Or so I thought.

"A day or so before winter break of that year, Mike asked me out, and of course, I said yes. We were so happy together. Barely inseparable. It was perfect for about a year, but I had fallen to deep in love with him.

"About halfway through my sophomore year, Mike hit me. It was only a small slap on the cheek, and it only stung for about a minute. I saw it as nothing and forgot about it. Every now and then he would hit me, and because it wasn't that often, I saw it the same way I did when he slapped me for the first time. I didn't think he was abusive!

"A few months before I turned sixteen, he proposed. And being the idiot that I am, I said yes. Charlie told us we should move in together, so we did. He dropped out of high school to work with Charlie. That's when the abuse got worse. Any little thing I did wrong, he would beat me for it. Even if it was something as little as spilling a glass of water or bumping into him.

"Eventually I couldn't take it anymore. I started cutting myself," I heard Charlie gasp, "It was the onl thing that made me feel better, so almost each time he beat me, I would cut myself. Which is a lot.

"After you guys moved here, Mike thought I was cheating on him with Edward," I could barely speak now that I was at this point of my story, "He was at the school the day you moved and I think he saw you catch me and he assumed the worse. When I got home all he did was backhand me and say he'd finish with me later.

"He didn't do anything for a while that night, but when we went to bed," tears were streaming down my face now and I was curled up in a ball with my arms wrapped around my legs. I looked at Edward and he was shaking from anger, but Alice had her hand on his arm so he wouldn't do anything. I took my gaze off and continued, "When we went to bed, he raped me. That's how I'm pregnant."

"HE WHAT?!" I heard someone scream. And surprisingly that someone was Rosalie. She was now standing up and her eyes were dark from anger. She was downright scary. "No woman deserves that treatment!" Emmett stood up and whispered something in her ears, she sighed, but whatever he said made her sit back down. I could tell she was still mad.

I looked at Charlie. His elbows were on his knees and his hands covered his eyes, but I could see a few tears escape. That made more tears stream down my face. Once I could tear my gaze away from Charlie, I looked at Edward. He wasn't doing anything. He was sitting still with hands clenched into fists. His eyes were full of hate and anger.

"If you want me to stop, I will. I can see what it's doing to you all," I said. I could tell it was hurting everyone. Even Jasper and Rosalie, who I never really warmed up to. Carlisle spoke, "No, Bella. We're fine. Please continue."

I breathed in deeply. "The next day Mike came back to school. And that was the night he nearly killed me. I didn't even get the chance to close the door behind me before he slammed me into a wall. You all know the rest, so I won't go into further details."

There was an awkward silence between everyone and then Charlie stood up. He looked almost as scary as Rosalie did. "Bella, he will never get away with. After I leave here, I'm going straight to the station, fire his sorry ass, and then I'll file the case. I'll find the best lawyer in the state. Hell! Maybe even in the country. You will have justice Bella."

"Charlie," Carlisle said, now standing up with his hand on Charlie's shoulder, "I've already found a lawyer and I'm paying for it," Charlie opened his mouth to protest, but Carlisle stopped him, "No, Charlie, you're not paying a penny. I have this covered."

Charlie could tell he wouldn't win that battle, so he let it drop. "OK, but I'm paying for everything. I wouldn't feel right if you payed for everything and I contributed nothing."

Carlisle nodded, "Sounds fine to me." Charlie mustered up the best smile he could. He then looked into my eyes and said, "Bells, I love you. I have to go, but I'll visit as many times as I can. Or as many times I'm wanted."

"I'll always want to see you dad, I love you too," I wrapped my arms around him and hugged him as tight as I possibly could. Charlie left, but I could tell he was heartbroken by the way he was walking. It made mine break all over.

I turned around to look at Edward. He hadn't moved since the last time I saw him. He was looking forward showing no emotions on his face, his arms were by his sides, he wasn't breathing, and his fists were clenched. I walked over to him.

"Edward?" I asked. Nothing. "Edward?" I asked again. I sat on his lap. "Edward, please, say something, anything!" I pleaded. Him being like this was scaring me.

He then very quickly cradled me to his chest, started rocking me back and forth, and he whispered in my ear, "Bella, you will never be in danger ever again. Mike will never even look at you again. I'll make sure of it. You will be safe. Even if I have to take you somewhere far away. You will be safe."

"I am safe. At least I feel safe. I've never felt safer than I am now. Being with you makes me feel like nothing bad will ever happen, even though everything could go wrong," I told him.

"Bella, love, nothing will go wrong. Mike will never be able to cross me. Or any of us. He won't stand a chance up against the Cullens," Edward assured me.

Before I had time to respond Rosalie asked, "Bella, can I please talk to you?" I looked up at Rosalie and saw she had calmed down a lot more. There was still a little anger in her eyes.

"Of course Rosalie," I told her. Edward took his arms off me so I could go with Rosalie. She led me to her room.

"Bella, first off I would like to apologize for my behavior. I know I haven't been the best person to you. The thing is, I'm jealous of you," she told me. Rosalie, jealous of me? How is that even possible?

"Why?" I asked her.

"Bella, you have everything I want. You have a beating heart, you grow, you eat food without being disgusted with it, you get your period every month," she stopped to look at my stomach, "and you can get pregnant. I want so bad to get all of those things back. And my jealousy just got the best of me. I hope you'll forgive me."

"Rosalie, there is nothing to forgive," I told her while smiling.

"Thank you Bella," she hugged me, "There's another thing I wanted to tell you. It has to do with my outburst during your story. Did Edward ever tell you how I came to being changed?" I shook me head no. She took in an unnecessary breath and I could tell she was a little bit nervous.

"When Carlisle found me, I had just gotten raped and beaten by my fiancee and some of his buddies. After I was changed I went back to him. Not to be with him, but to kill him. My death had already been announced and the grieving for me had already started, so when him and his buddies that nearly killed me saw me, they were shocked.

"I killed them all with my newborn strength. I took a lot not to drink them, so I was very careful in making sure that I didn't spill any blood. So my record is just about as clean as Carlisle's."

I couldn't think of anything to say. I felt so sorry for her. Her life ended so badly. She knew exactly how I felt, "Rose, I'm so-" she interrupted me. "Don't even start to apologize. I'm over what he did to me. Of course I still wish that I could be human again, but if I wasn't a vampire I would have never met Emmett.

"Bella, I want you to know that I will do everything I have in me to make sure Mike gets what coming to him. All of us will. I promise," she pulled into a hug. I hugged her back.

"Now, let's you back to Edward. I can hear him growling at me to give you back," Rosalie said, smiling. I chuckled.

As soon as I was out of Rosalie's room, I was back into Edward's arms. "Come one Bella, it's been a long day, let's get you to bed," he said. I nodded my head and he carried me into my room. I fell asleep in Edward's arms and for once I didn't dream that night.

When I woke up, I felt nauseated. Before even saying anything I ran into the bathroom and emptied everything that was in my stomach. Edward was holding my hair. Once my stomach was emptied I flushed the toilet and groaned.

"Is there anything I can do?" Edward asked me, looking worried. I nodded my head. "Get my toothbrush. Oh! And ask Carlisle when I'm meeting with my lawyer," I told him. He nodded his head and turned to leave.

"Oh, and Edward," he came back into my view in a second, "Don't fret over this," I pointed to the toiled to talk about my morning sickness, "it happens to every pregnant woman," I said cracking a small smile.

"I know, Bella. I just don't like seeing you in so much pain," he told me. My heart basically melted and I smiled at him, and then he went to do what I had asked.

He was back by the time I had managed to stand up. "Here's you're toothbrush and toothpaste," he handed them to me, "and Carlisle said he was sorry he forgot to tell you, but the lawyer is coming tonight at eight p.m., but if that's too early for you, he can always change it," Edward told me.

"No, that's fine," I told him. I brushed my teeth and then got in the shower. When I was finished I went to Alice and Jasper's room. I knocked on the door and Alice answered.

"Hi, Bella! That's fine! Let's go!" she basically screamed at me. I couldn't help but laugh at her. For someone so small, she can get immensely hyper.

Once I got downstairs I walked over to Edward and hugged him and said, "I'm going to shopping with Alice. I need court clothes and basically a whole new wardrobe."

He let out a laugh and said, "Good luck." I looked at him very confusingly. Alice couldn't be that bad could she? But the look on his face told me otherwise.

"Enough with the chit chat Bella, let's go!" Alice said, literally jumping up and down. I laughed out loud. She never ceased to amuse me.

"Let's go Alice, before you make the house fall down from all of your jumping and excitement," I walked to the door and heard Alice squeal. I rolled my eyes. I heard Edward yell, "Don't forget to feed her!" as we were walking out of the door.

We walked into the garage and got into Alice's porsche, that I had no clue she had. Turns out Rosalie had a convertible BMV, Emmett has a jeep, Carlisle has a Mercedes, and of course Edward has a Volvo. It didn't surprise me though. Alice probably always bought stocks she knew would win.

"So, Bella, where to first?" she asked, pulling out of the driveway. I had to think for a second.

"Well, I don't have much money, so I was thinking of something along the lines of Wal-mart or Kmart," I told her. Alice slammed on the breaks. "Alice, what's wrong?" I asked a little worried.

She turned to me, "Bella, I will NOT let you shop at Wal-mart or K-mart," she smiled evilly, "I'm taking you to the mall and I'm paying. Don't even try to talk your way out of that one," she then sped off at 100 miles per hour, and I gripped the seat out of fear.

Finally I managed to say, "Alice, too fast for the pregnant woman!" She chuckled and slowed down. "Sorry, us Cullens like to drive fast," she said. "I can tell," I mumbled. She just laughed again.

We pulled into the mall parking lot about fifteen minutes later. I didn't think it was possible, but Alice was more excited than she was before. I laughed again.

She almost literally dragged me into the mall. I wondered if I wasn't pregnant if she would of actually dragged me inside. I was overwhelmed by everyone in there. It had been so long since I'd been shopping, I'd almost forgot what the inside looked like.

"First we're going to go into there," she pointed to J. Crew. It seemed safe. We walked in and she rushed to the back, and I stayed at the front, looking at the blouses. I had picked out a few blouses I had liked when Alice came back and shoved about 50 items in my arms.

My jaw dropped to the floor as Alice directed me into the dressing rooms. It took almost a half hour to try on all the clothes she wanted me to. I could tell why Edward wished me luck now. I was already worn out and we had only been to one store!

Our next store was not to my liking. Victoria's secret. I really didn't want to shop for underwear, so I just went to the perfume part of the store and looked there.

After sniffing about three bottles I heard someone call, "Bella!"

I turned around and saw who called my name.

Mike.

**A/N: Another cliffy!!! Don't hate me! It's the weekend now, so I'll have more time to write and update faster :D AND I have monday off too so I'll probably post two chapters this weekend. Remember, I'll update faster if you R&R!!!!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. **

Recap:

_Our next store was not to my liking. Victoria's secret. I really didn't want to shop for underwear, so I just went to the perfume part of the store and looked there. _

_After sniffing about three bottles I heard someone call, "Bella!"_

_I turned around and saw who called my name. _

_Mike. _

BPOV

"Mike!" I gasped. I couldn't believe he was here! He's going to something! Where's Alice?! I looked around and saw her walking towards on her cell, hopefully talking to Edward.

"See you in a little bit, bye," Alice snapped her phone shut. She then stood by my side and glared daggers at Mike. I let out a sigh of relief. "I suggest you leave," Alice said in the most scariest I've ever heard. I think I flinched a little.

"Stay out of this shorty, this is between me and my fiancee," Mike spat at Alice. It took me everything I had not to hit him for insulting Alice.

Alice turned to me and whispered in my ear so low I could barely hear it, "Edward is going to be here any minute, it's OK Bella, nothing is going to happen, especially not on my watch." I smiled at her to let her know that made me feel better.

Alice turned back to Mike, "I repeat myself, I suggest you leave," she said in the same scary tone as before.

"I can see you won't leave shorty, so I guess I'll have double the fun tonight," Mike said, trying to be seductive, but coming off as a jerk.

"Get the fuck away from my girlfriend!" I heard two voices say. And then I felt a wave of calm come over me, so I knew Jasper was one of the voices, and I knew the other was Edward. I then saw them walk over to us.

"Girlfriend?" Mike said to Edward, "She's my fiancee, so how about you get the fuck away from _my _fiancee," Mike reached for my arm, but Edward pulled me a foot further from Mike. "Look here you asshole," Mike said to Edward, "Bella is mine. You can dream about having her, but she'll never love a wuss like you."

That set me off. "FYI Mike, Edward is my boyfriend, and you're NOT my fiancee. I think that was broken off once you tried to murder me. And I love Edward more than I have ever loved you. Even more than before you turned into a douchebag."

Mike smiled, "So, I guess you really are a filthy whore. How long have you been sleeping with him?" Mike asked as casually as he would if he was just asking the time of day. I could tell Edward was trying to suppress a growl. I was just shocked by Mike's question.

"I haven't slept with him!" I said a little louder than I wanted to and some people in the store turned to stare at me.

"Like I'm ever going to believe that," Mike snorted.

"You wouldn't you filthy excuse for a person. I haven't slept with Bella. And even if I wanted to, I would make she wants to also. I wouldn't just rape her like you did," Edward spat at Mike. Edward turned me to leave I walked a few steps and then said, "And by the way, I'm pressing charges, so I hope you rot in jail," I turned to Edward and whispered, "Let's go." He nodded his head and then kissed me on the top of my head. I swear I heard Mike growl.

"You'll regret this Bella," Mike said, "I may not be able to touch you, but what about Charlie?" I stopped dead in my tracks and I felt all color drain from my face.

How could I be so stupid? Of course if he can't physically hurt me, he'll emotionally hurt me by killing Charlie. I started shaking and Edward pulled closer to him, "Bella, he won't hurt Charlie or you. We're going to go by the station and warn Charlie and then bring him back to our house. You both will be safe," Edward told me wiping away a tear I didn't realize was coming down my face.

I just nodded my head and Edward directed me out of the mall and to his volvo. When I was in and buckled he was driving away before I knew it. I looked at the speedometer and saw he was actually going the speed limit, "Edward go faster. I don't care if I'm pregnant and the speed will probably make me throw up. We need to get Charlie before Mike does," my voice was desperate.

He sped up to 110 and I smiled. He slowed down as we approached the Police Station so we wouldn't get a ticket. Once we got there. I had my seatbelt off before he stopped the car and when it was finally stopped I practically tore the door of its hinges and ran as fast as I could into the station.

Charlie saw me almost right away, "Bella!" he called and started walking to me. He saw my worried expression and asked, "Bella? What's wrong?" At that moment my stomach seemed to want to get rid of everything that happened today so I dashed into the nearest bathroom and barely made it to a toilet in time.

When I was done I saw Edward talking to Charlie, with Jasper and Alice beside Edward. Charlie's face was about four shades paler than it was two minutes ago. I walked over to them and heard Edward say, "So, you see Charlie, Mike will do anything to hurt Bella some more, so he's trying to hurt you. We can keep you safe. When does your shift end?"

Charlie looked at the clock, "In about half an hour," Charlie turned to me and said, "Bella, he won't hurt me and more importantly he won't you. I will do everything in my power to make sure he gets what's coming to him."

I just nodded my head. A tear fell from my eye and Charlie wrapped me in a hug, "I love you Bells. And I'll never forgive myself for letting him become your fiancee or letting you two move in together," his voice sounded hurt.

And why did he think this was his fault? It wasn't! It was Mike's! He was the one who abused me, not Charlie! "How can you ever say that? Nothing that happened was your fault. Even if we didn't live together, he still would of found ways to hurt me. Please don't blame yourself," I said, hugging him tighter.

"Charlie!" one of the deputies called, "Go home. I'll take over the rest of your shift." Charlie smiled at him and went to go get the rest of his stuff. He came back in about a minute and we left. Edward and I drove in front of him and Alice and Jasper behind him so he wouldn't get lost.

Edward's phone rang shortly after we pulled out of the station. "Hello Alice," he said into the phone. I couldn't make out what Alice was saying, but she sounded frantic. If it was possible Edward got even more pale. I could tell that something was wrong. "Alice, are you sure?" He growled, "When?" I could tell he wasn't pleased with Alice's answer because he snapped his phone shut nearly breaking it in the process, and his growls were getting louder. He looked kinda scary.

"E-Edward? What's wrong?" I put a reassuring hand on top of his to let him now he could tell me. He sighed loudly.

"We have guests back home. A member of the Volturi." I could tell he didn't like whatever that was, but I had no clue what he was talking about. The confusion must have been obvious on my face. "The Volturi are considered the royal family of the vampires. They live in Volterra, Italy. They enforce the rules of the vampires. The leaders are Aro, Marcus, and Cauis. The Guard consists of Jane, Alec, Felix, Demetri, and Heidi."

"Do they have powers like you, Jasper, and Alice do?" I asked him.

"Some of them do," he sighed again, "Aro can read minds by touching the person. Marcus can see people's relationships. Jane can inflict pain on your mind. She'll make you think you're in pain, but you're not. Alec can block your senses. Demetri is a very skilled tracker."

"Oh," was all I could think to say. I didn't know to feel scared or not. Was I in trouble? Wait. Edward said they enforce the rules. The Cullens broke the biggest rule of them all. I wasn't in trouble, but the Cullens were. For what felt like millionth time that day my face drained of all color.

"It's going to be OK Bella. Alice has seen nothing will happen," he gave my hand a reassuring squeeze and I felt calmer.

I didn't realizer how close we were to the house until Edward pulled into the driveway, with Charlie, Alice, and Jasper behind us. I saw and unfamiliar car in the driveway and I gulped. I was officialy scared.

Edward put his arm around me and pulled me into a hug. He whispered in my ear, "I won't let anyone hurt you. And look on the bright side, only Aro came," I wasn't sure how to take what Edward said last. Was Aro not evil? Or was Edward begin sarcastic and I just missed it?

I felt a wave of calm come over me and I looked up to find Jasper walking Alice and Charlie inside. I smiled at him to thank him and he smiled back. "Let's go," I finally managed to say. I took Edward's hand and we walked inside.

I saw a vampire wearing a black coat casually chatting with Carlisle, but it stopped instantly after I was completely in the house. "This must Bella!" Aro said, taking my hand. "I'm Aro"

"Nice to meet you, sir," I said. He didn't seem too dangerous, so a good bit of my fear left me. The remaining part left for about two seconds until I realized the colors of Aro's eyes. They were red, which meant he drank from humans.

"Please, call me Aro," he said, dropping my hand. I felt another wave of calm come over me and I gave Jasper a silent thank you. Aro then looked at Charlie and I felt my heart getting faster out of fear. "It's ok, love," Edward whispered in my ear.

"And you must be Bella's father, Charlie?" Aro asked. Charlie just nodded his head and Aro smiled and turned back to Carlisle. "You realize you have broken the rules, Carlisle?"

Carlisle looked ashamed, "Yes, Aro. You do not know how sorry I am. But you must now it's for a good cause," Aro interrupted him.

"For the best. Marcus and Cauis won't be happy, well no one will be happy with my decision, but I will not force anything upon you," with each word Aro said Charlie just got more confused, "except that you protect Bella and Charlie with your everything. I can sense good things from them," he stood up, "And I suspect you'll tell him?" Carlisle just nodded his head and Aro left.

"What was that about?" Charlie asked. He was so confused it wasn't funny. I almost laughed out loud.

"Bella," Carlisle said, "I think you should tell him." What? I barely knew anything!

"Carlisle, I don't think I can, I only know what you've told me. I think someone else should tell him," I told him. I knew I wouldn't be able to tell Charlie this.

"He would take it best from you, Bella. You need to be the one to tell him," Carlisle told me. I just sighed and accepted defeated. I looked at Charlie and now his face was full of worry.

"Dad, I think you should sit down for this," I told him and he followed his orders. "Bella? What's going on?" he asked, sounded slight irritated.

"It would be best if you just listen and don't say anything until I finish," I told him. He nodded his head and I continued, "The Cullens aren't what you think they are. They're vampires.

"They are super fast, super strong, have very good hearing and eye sight. Yes, they drink blood, but animal blood, so we're safe.

"Alice, Edward, and Jasper each have a special ability," before I could say anymore Alice piped in, "I can see the future, but when someone changes their mind, the vision changes."

It was Jasper's turn to speak up, "I'm an empath. I can feel the emotions of everyone around me. I can also manipulate emotions," he then spread a wave of calm over the room and said, "like that."

Then Edward spoke, "I can read minds. Well, not everyone's. For some reason I can't read Bella's."

"So, you are all vampires, but you drink animal blood, you have super human abilites. Is that right?" Charlie asked. We all nodded our heads.

"Some other things," I said, "they don't sleep, garlic doesn't effect them, and they can go out into the sunlight, but their skin sparkles so they don't go in the sunlight around humans. Did I miss anything?" I asked the Cullens.

Emmett spoke up, "Just one thing. Stakes don't kill us. The only way to kill a vampire is to rip them to shreds and burn the pieces."

"Wow, this is a lot to take in all in one night," Charlie said. "Was Aro a vampire?" he asked.

"One of the main ones," Carlisle said, "he's one of the leaders of the Volturi. They're basically the royal vampire family. There are three leader, Aro, Marcus and Cauis. The guard consists of Jane, Alec, Demetri, Felix, and Heidi."

"It's getting late," Edward said, "You two should go to bed." Charlie and I nodded our heads and I walked to my room while Alice showed Charlie his.

I literally fell into bed and I heard chuckle from behind me. "Shut up! I'm pregnant and uncoordinated," I told him while I threw a pillow at him.

"And I'm a vampire and amused," he replied in a playful tone. I stuck my tongue out at him and crossed my arms over my chest.

He chuckled again, "Go to bed Bella," he said.

"OK, I love you Edward," I said.

"I love you more," he said.

"Not possible," I managed to say before falling into a nice sleep.

**A/N: Sorry that took awhile. But I promise, I will try my hardest to update almost everyday!! **

**R&R!!!!**


	10. Chapter 10

**.ʇɥbı1ıʍʇ uʍo ʇ,uop ı :ɹǝɯıɐ1ɔsıp**

Recap:

_I literally fell into bed and I heard chuckle from behind me. "Shut up! I'm pregnant and uncoordinated," I told him while I threw a pillow at him._

"_And I'm a vampire and amused," he replied in a playful tone. I stuck my tongue out at him and crossed my arms over my chest._

_He chuckled again, "Go to bed Bella," he said._

"_OK, I love you Edward," I said._

"_I love you more," he said._

"_Not possible," I managed to say before falling into a nice sleep._

BPOV

I woke up in Edward's arms and immediately remembered everything that had happened the previous day. Seeing Mike in the mall. Aro Volturi visiting Carlisle. Charlie finding out that the Cullens were vampires.

Wait!

Charlie knew Edward was a vampire! What if he won't let me be with Edward? I can't lose Edward! I can't! He's helped through hell, he still is helping me through hell! If I lose him I won't be able to make it through life.

"Bella, love," Edward's velvet voice whispered in my ear, "you're heart's racing! What's wrong?" I turned to face him and sucked in a breath.

"What if Charlie won't let me be with you? What if he doesn't like the idea that his only child is in love with a vampire? I can't lose you Edward, I can't!" by the time I was finished talking my voice was frantic. Edward pulled me closer to him and rubbed circles on my back.

"Shh, Bella. It's ok. I've read his mind. He's not super excited about us, but he's realized that I've saved you and he's going to allow it," he told me while smiling my favorite crooked smile.

I felt my heart sore once those words left his perfect mouth. I flung myself on top of him and my lips against his stone cold lips. At first he was shocked, but after a few seconds his lips moved with mine.

Too soon I heard someone clear their throat and we broke apart. Alice, now in the doorway, said, "I know first kisses are important and all, but Carlisle needs to talk to you Bella." She was laughing and I blushed deeper than I ever have before. Edward was just smiling.

Still looking into my eyes, Edward said, "Tell Carlisle she'll be there after she has her human moments."

Once Alice left, I said, "Do I have to go? I'd much rather stay here with you." I used to puppy dog face on him, he just chuckled, and kissed my head, "Yes, love, you do. You're going to talk to your lawyer and I'll be there with you."

"Crap! I was supposed to talk to him last night, wasn't I? Oops," I said, feeling stupid for forgetting about talking to him and going to bed early.

"It's OK Bella, Carlisle rearranged the meeting to this morning. Now go have your human moments," he said, getting up and carrying me to the bathroom.

I turned the shower up to as hot as it could get and hopped in. I let the water beat on my back to relieve the stress of yesterday and the days to come. When I felt less stressed I shampooed my hair and lathered myself in bubbles and rinsed.

I got out after about 20 minutes and noticed an outfit was already picked out for me. Hanging on the door was a pair of black dress pants and a 3 quarter sleeve white collared shirt. I quickly dried myself off and got dressed.

I was brushing my teeth and I felt that all too familiar nauseating feeling in my stomach. I ran over to the toilet and emptied whatever was in my stomach. I realized that Edward was holding my hair. "I will never get used to that," I said, resting my head on Edward's chest.

"I know love," Edward whispered in my ear. "Are you ready to go talk to your lawyer? He just arrived," Edward asked me.

I stood up very slowly and reached my hand out for him to grab, "I'm as ready as I can be," I told him, while he took me hand and walked me to Carlisle's study.

As we were walking I thought about our kiss. There were so many sparks I could of gotten electrocuted. I couldn't help but to smile at that memory.

Edward looked down at me, "What are you thinking about that's making you smile like that? I've never seen you smile like that before," he said.

"The kiss," I told him, "and I guess before I met I never had a reason to smile like this." I hadn't realized we had stopped walking until Edward's lips were on mine. We broke apart when I couldn't breath anymore and I mentally cursed myself for having to have to breath.

When we got to Carlisle's study I didn't even have to time to knock on the door before I heard Carlisle say, "Come in Bella and Edward."

Edward opened the door for me and I walked in and sat down. I noticed a well dressed man sitting in the room as well, and I assumed he was my lawyer.

"Bella," Carlisle spoke, "This is your lawyer, Mr. Lewis, the best in the state of Washington."

I stuck my hand out to him, "Hello, Mr. Lewis, I'm Isabella Swan, but I prefer Bella. And you have no idea how much this means to me,"

He just shrugged his shoulder, "It's my job," he smiled at me and I could tell he was a good guy, "Now, Bella. I know you don't want to do this, but I need to know what Mike did to you. You don't have to go into details, but I need to know the basics."

I nodded my head and started my story, "My mom died when I was 14, so I moved up here to Forks to live with my dad. My freshman year, I met Mike Newton. I instantly had a crush on him. Right around winter break, he asked me to be his girlfriend, and I instantly accepted. Everything was fine until about half way through our sophomore year. That's when he first hit me. It was just a small slap on the cheek.

"I thought of it as nothing, it barely even stung for a minute. Every now and then he would hit me, but I saw it as nothing. Before I turned sixteen, he proposed. I accepted. Charlie, my father, said we should move in together.

"That's when it got worse. Anything I did wrong, he's beat me for it. Once I couldn't handle it anymore, I started cutting myself. After the Cullens moved here, Mike accused me of cheating on him with Edward, he saw us at school together and he assumed the worse.

"That night, he raped me. And now I'm pregnant, he doesn't know though. The next day, Mike came back to school, he had dropped out to work with Charlie at the Police Department, that night he nearly killed me.

"I couldn't even get through the door before he slammed me into a wall. After that he just threw stuff at me, kicked me, and punched. At some point Alice came and saved me. Now I'm living here," I finished my story, impressed with myself that I wasn't crying, but my voice was a little shaky.

"OK, it looks like we have a case of assault and battery and rape. There is one issue though. The baby. Do you know what you're going with it? Have you considered an abortion?" my lawyer asked me.

"Yes, but this baby has does nothing to me. It doesn't deserve to die," I said while rubbing my stomach.

"OK, if Mike wants custody of this child, he could very well try to claim it, but if we put him jail, he can't. On the outside chance he doesn't go to jail, there's a chance he'll get sole custody," he said.

"I won't let him touch this child. All he'll do is abuse it. I will not stand for that," I said with venom in my voice.

Edward put his arm around my shoulder, "Of course you won't. None of us will, we're going to win this battle. He will go down and you will have justice," he whispered seductively into my ear. I shivered.

"OK, Bella, that's all for today, I'll be checking in with you from time to time and I'll notify you of the court date when it's set. Have a nice day," Mr. Lewis said, before leaving.

I walked out of Carlisle's study only to be attacked by Alice. "Bella!" she screamed in my face, "We need to finish our shopping! Since Mike ruined our day yesterday!" she looked like a three year old on Christmas morning.

"Alice, I don't know. I think I have plenty clothes. I don't see any need to go," I told. She gave me the puppy dog look. How could I ever resist that? Within the next few seconds, I caved. "Fine. Let's go," I sighed.

Alice turned to Edward, "Edward, loosen up. My nose will open with Mike's scent and if I even get a small hint of it, I'll bring her home. Got it? I love her as much as you do," Edward and I cocked an eyebrow at her, "oh, you know what I mean! Come on Bella!"

She picked me up and ran me to her car. I felt nauseous again. We were pulling out of the driveway faster than you could say llama.

Alice drove like a maniac this time. She didn't listen when I told her to slow down this time. My eyes were wider than plates, my hands gripped the seat so hard I was sure I was hurting the interior, and my back and head was pressed firmly against the seat.

When we finally got to the mall, I let out a sigh. I was happy I was out of the car, but I wasn't to crazy about being at the mall. Alice ran, human speed, over to my side of my car and literally ripped me out. "Come one Bella! So many stores, so little time," she skipped to the doors gracefully, while I, not so gracefully, walked behind her.

Once we were finally inside she pushed into the first store there and I didn't even catch the name of the place. After about ten minutes Alice came at me with an armful of clothes. I sighed, not willing to argue and walked over to the dressing room.

It took me a half hour to try all the clothes on, and of course, Alice bought all of them. It was the same routine with the next few stores. At about 12:30 I said, "Alice, stop. The Humans need to eat," I placed my hand on my slowly growing stoamch.

"OK, let's go to the food court," she pulled me in that direction and told me to sit. She was going to get my lunch. A few minutes later she came back with a salad with fat free ranch dressing and water. "You need to eat healthy," she told me.

We talked about random things for about ten minutes before I heard, "Oh my god, is that you Bella?!" I instantly recognized the voice as Jessica Stanley's. I shot Alice a save-me look and put on my best fake smile. "Hey Jessica," I saw Lauren standing next to her, but I didn't acknowledge her.

"Is it true?" she asked. I was confused. Did someone spill my secret about Mike? Or worse-the baby? She could tell I was confused, so she said, "That you cheated on Mike with that new hot Cullen guy? People say you slept with him."

I couldn't speak. I knew this was the work of Mike. He wanted me to look like that bad guy. All I could manage to say was, "No!"

A smile crept its way onto Jessica's face. "Good," she said, "Because, Edward is _mine. _I suggest you back off," she looked at Alice, who was now smirking, "and you better watch out too pixie. Lauren would make a much better match for Jasper than you would."

I saw Jessica and Lauren's faces fall and I felt two cool arms wrap around my waist and Edward said, "Hello love," into my ear. He kissed me on the top of my head. I looked over and I saw Alice and Jasper reflecting us. I smiled and turned around and planted a full kiss on Edward's lips. Something I had wanted to do since we broke apart this morning.

Jessica said, "Liar! You said you didn't cheat on Mike! You so are!" she looked pissed.

"I never did cheat on Mike. Mike and I were over when I started going out with Edward," I told her. I assumed Mike was telling people that he and I still went out. I rolled my eyes at that thought.

"Well, Mike's saying different. He says you two are still going out. That you dropped out of school so you could work while he learned," Jessica told me. I snorted.

"Mike and I are history. I never want to see his ugly face again. Make sure to tell him that, ok?" I said, before turning away to leave. Edward followed after me.

"Are you ok?" he asked, searching my face for any negative emotion. I shrugged my shoulders, "A little pissed that Mike still thinks that we go out, but besides that, I'm fine."

Edward put his arm around me and started walking towards the exit. "What do you think you're doing?" Alice screeched at him. "We weren't done yet!"

"You've had her long enough. She's mine now," he said. I rolled my eyes. Him and Alice got into a heated argument over me and I notices that Jasper had left. All of a sudden both him and Alice got really stiff.

"Bella, you're leaving, now," Edward said. He took my arm and started walking. Alice wasn't to far behind us.

"Bella," I heard a voice say. I stopped dead in my tracks.

I turned around and saw Mike standing not five feet away me. "Let's go Bella!" Edward said. I shook my head no. "I need to talk to him," I said.

Edward looked at me in disbelief, "No, Bella, I'm taking you home," he said. I let out a sigh of frustration.

I ignored him and took a step forward. "Mike," I said. "What doyou want?" Edward took a hold of my arm, but Alice stopped him from doing anything else. "Let's give them some privacy Edward,"

Edward's eyes almost popped out of his, but Alice pulled him away. I felt a little nervous. "Bella, I came to apologize," Mike said.

At first I didn't believe him, but I looked into his eyes and saw nothing but truth. "Oh," was all I could say.

"Bella, I'm so sorry about everything I've done to you in the past. I know that doesn't do much, but I want you to know that if I could go back in time I wouldn't of done any of it. You really don't know how much I beat myself up about it.

"I'm going to see a therapist to get help that I need. After everything that has happened I knew I needed help. Once I woke up after that one night and you were gone, that's when I realized what kind of an animal I was. I had lost my angel and I felt no need to live.

"The next day all I did was stay in bed curled up in a little ball, staring at a wall. Feeling nothing but hate. Towards myself. Bella, I don't expect you take me back. I know you don't want to, but I just want you to know I still love you and I'm so sorry for every ounce of hurt I've cause you. And in court, I'll plead guilty and confess to everything and get the fate I deserve"

Once Mike finished his speech I didn't know what to say. I was shocked. It took me about a minute to put myself together, "Mike, I accept your apology. I don't forgive you at the moment, but that doesn't mean I won't in the future. You weren't always a bad guy, and I can see the good in you coming out. Don't beat yourself up about it."

"Thanks Bella. I've got to go, but I guess I'll see in court," he said before he waved and walked away. I saw Edward and Alice walking back towards me. Before Mike went fully away he turned back around and said, "Edward, you're a lucky man," and walked off.

Edward's arms wrapped me and he whispered, "That I am," into my ear.

**A/N: There ya go! Mike's being nice again :D. but will he stay that way? **

**since i haven't updated in a while i'm going to post another chapter later today. also because it's a snow and i have nothing better to do with my time. **

**R&R!!!**


	11. Chapter 11

**.ʇɥbı1ıʍʇ uʍo ʇ,uop ı :ɹǝɯıɐ1ɔsıp**

Recap:

"_Thanks Bella. I've got to go, but I guess I'll see you in court," he said before he waved and walked away. I saw Edward and Alice walking back towards me. Before Mike went fully away he turned back around and said, "Edward, you're a lucky man," and walked off. _

_Edward's arms wrapped me and he whispered, "That I am," into my ear. _

BPOV

I was still in shock from what Mike said. He seemed so broken. He almost reminded me of myself. It made me feel better that he was sorry for everything he had ever done to me. He called me his angel. He had never called me that before. I guess he finally got the meaning of that old saying "you don't what you got til its gone"

I looked over to Edward who was driving with his eyebrows furrowed together. I could tell he was thinking deeply about something. "What was he thinking?" I asked him.

"He spoke the truth. Basically everything that was on his mind, he told you. The only thing he didn't say out loud was how much he wanted you back," Edward said, his eyes looking into mine.

"Oh," was all I could manage to say. It seems these past few days I haven't had the ability to speak properly. It pretty much sucked.

"I wouldn't let you with him anyway. He's unhealthy for you," Edward said. My jaw dropped.

"You heard what he said! You read his mind! He wasn't lying. He feels like crap for everything he's ever done to me. How is he unhealthy now? Yes, he was in the past. But I can tell he's getting better. Today, I saw the Mike Newton that I fell in love with. He's changing! I know it" I told him.

"Bella, how can you forgive for everything he's done to you? How can you accept the fact he's becoming a changed man? He's put you through hell!" Edward said.

I stayed silent for a moment, just looking at the window. "When will I be able to go back to school?" I asked.

Edward said, "You're not." I lifted an eyebrow, "Then how will I get my education?" I threw back at him.

"I'll teach you," he said. I rolled my eyes and sighed in frustration, something I'd been doing a lot recently.

"Edward, as much as I would love that, I want the normal high school experience. Going to school, drama with friends, annoying teachers, crappy cafeteria lunches, falling asleep in class, and all that jazz. Why can't I have that?" I asked.

"You've been through too much. If you go back, there's a chance you could get hurt again. I;m not going to risk that," we pulled into the driveway, ending that argument. I got out and went inside, mad.

I went to my room to blow off some steam, and I heard the door open. I looked up and saw Charlie standing in the doorway. "Hey, Bells. Billy Black invited us down for dinner and a bonfire party, did you wanna come?" he asked.

I hopped up, "Sure, sounds like fun. I haven't seen him or Jake in awhile. When are we leaving?" I said, now feeling excited to see some old friends, "Whenever you're ready," he said. I nodded my head and heading to my closet to change my clothes.

I decided to wear a brown short-sleeve sweater with a pair of dark wash jeans and my black high tops. I walked downstairs and Edward stopped me before I could get to Charlie. "Bella, you or Charlie can't go. Alice can't see your future."

"So she sees me dying?" I asked him. I really hoped she didn't see me dying. I wasn't in the mood to die right now. I was too mad.

"No," he said. Before he could say anything, I said, "Then its OK for me to go, because I won't die and that matters."

"Bella, please don't be difficult!" Edward was begging now.

"Edward, I'm just going to visit some old friends in La Push. I'm not in any danger. I'll be back in a few hours," I stoop on my tip toes and pecked him on the lips before I went outside to meet Charlie. "Love ya!" I said before we pulled out of the driveway. I knew Edward would hear.

The drive to La Push helped me think. I didn't like what Edward was doing. I could handle hurt. I've been handling it for a long time. I can't believe he wasn't going to let me go back to school! It was stupid. Everything with Mike is fine now, he's going to be in jail soon, so what else bad can happen to me?

"Bells, are you OK? You've been awfully quiet the whole ride?" Charlie asked me, sounding concerned.

I shrugged my shoulder, "I'm a little mad, but besides that I'm as good as I can be right now," I told him.

"You and Edward got into a fight," he said. It came out as a statement, not a question. I nodded my head. "He's not going to let me go back to school. He said he's going to teach me, he doesn't want to get hurt again. I don't want that, I want the normal high school experience."

"You're going back to school Bella. Whenever you're ready. It's my word that counts, not his. And more than that, you can have what you want. If going back to Forks High is what you want, than that's what you'll get," he told me. I smiled.

After about another ten minutes of driving we pulled in the Black's driveway. Billy and Jake were on the porch talking, and when they noticed us, Jake wheeled Billy down to come meet us. "Charlie, Bella, it's very nice to see you here," Billy said.

"It's nice to be here," Charlie said. I looked at Jake and noticed he had grown since the last I saw him. He was at least nine inches taller than me. His hair almost went halfway down his back, and he was very muscular.

"We'll leave you kids to talk while we watch the game, but you're welcome to join us if you want," Billy said. Jake nodded his head and said, "kay."

Charlie and Billy went inside to watch the game and I said, "Wow Jake, I didn't think it was possible for someone to get so tall," I hugged him. He was oddly warm. I guess it was because I was so used to Edward's cold hugs.

"You'd be surprised. I'm still growing!" he said, flashing a toothy grin. I chuckled. "Its been awhile, how have you been?" he asked.

"I've been better. I don't want to go into great details right now, but I just got out of an abusive relationship about three months ago," Jake gasped.

"Oh my gosh Bella, I'm so sorry," he hugged me again. "Was it that Mike Newton kid you were dating the last time I saw you?" he asked. I nodded my head. "I ran into him at the mall today and he apologized for everything, he even said he would confess in court to everything he did. I'm starting to forgive him. Edward isn't too happy about that."

Jake raised his eyebrows, "You don't mean Edward Cullen do you?" he asked. How did he know? "Yes, he's my boyfriend," I told him.

"Oh. Bella, how much do you know about him?" he asked. I was shocked. How did Jake know about Edward?

"How do you know?" I asked him, still shocked. "Old legends," was all he said. I was confused, but I changed the subject.

"What's in there?" I asked, pointing to the garage.

"My car I'm working on, wanna see it?" he asked.

"You're building your own car? That's so cool! Of course I wanna see it!" I said, sounding very enthusiastic.

He chuckled, "Come this way," he motioned me to the garage and I started walking. When we got there I fell into the garage, Jake caught me, "That excited to see my car?" he asked between laughs.

"Haha, very funny. Pick on clumsy Bella!" I said right before I stuck my tongue out at him. He put me on my feet and showed me his car.

"I know it's not impressive, but I love it. I've put a lot of hard work into this thing," he smacker the hood and some dust flew off. I laughed. "Of course, I do need to wash it."

"Kids! The food's ready!" Billy called from inside the house. We went inside and ate while catching up with each other. I learned that bonfires were very common in La Push, almost weekly. Jake was a sophomore, and had two best friends, Quil and Embry and they hung out with guys named Sam, Paul, and Jared.

After dinner we started to leave to go to the bonfire, when my cell phone rang. I checked the caller ID, and saw it was Edward. I was still a little bit mad at him, but I missed his voice.

"Hey Edward," I said when I picked up.

"Bella! I know why Alice can't see your future. Jacob Black is a werewolf. Bella, you need to leave and come back home," Edward said so fast I could barely understand him.

Jacob's a werewolf? Wow, didn't see that one coming. I guess I attract mythical creatures, "And why does him being a werewolf mean I have to come home? It's not like Jake is going to hurt me, he's a good friend."

"Bella. I would feel so much better if you would come home!" Edward said, now pleading with me.

"Why, Edward? Why? Why won't you let me have a good time?" He was just making me mad again.

"He changes into a wolf when he gets mad, not during a full moon. If he gets angry, he could morph and hurt you. He's dangerous for you!" Edward was now yelling.

"Last time I checked, you were dangerous for me too!" I yelled and snapped my phone shut. As soon as those words left my mouth, I instantly regretted saying them. They were a little too harsh.

"Bells? You coming?" Charlie yelled at me from the car. I didn't realize I was still standing on the front porch. I walked down to the car and got in. I quickly buckled my seatbelt and crossed my arms in from of my chest. I couldn't tell if I was more mad at myself or Edward.

The drive to the beach was fast, so I didn't have much time to think, but enough time to decide I'd deal with Edward when I got back home. The beach was packed with a bunch of people I had never seen before. Jake came by my side and made me feel less awkward around all these strangers.

"Come on Bella, I'll introduce you to everyone," Jake said, pulling my hand. I wouldn't let him take me far. "Jake, wait," I said, "I need to talk to you."

"Am I trouble?" he asked, only half playing around. I shook my head no. "Come take a walk with me," I told him and he followed me.

"What's up?" he asked. I sucked in a deep breath, feeling very nervous all of a sudden. "Edward called me and told me about you," I said, looking down at my feet.

"Oh," was all Jake said.

"Don't get me wrong, I don't care about it. As long you'll still be a good friend," I told him. He seemed happier after that.

"That's good. Now lets go meet the pack," he said, while pulling me towards the crowd.

The rest of the evening consisted of meeting people whose name I forgot right after I was told them, food fights, stories, and getting chased by deranged wolves.

After awhile, much to my disliking, we had to go home. I didn't realized how tired I was until I was in the car. I knew I would have a herd of angry vampires waiting for me back home, but they could wait until the morning.

**A/N: So here's that other chapter I promised you! Sorry it's so short, I had a hard time writing this one. **

**R&R!!!!!!**


	12. Chapter 12

**.ʇɥbı1ıʍʇ uʍo ʇ,uop ı :ɹǝɯıɐ1ɔsıp**

Recap:

_The rest of the evening consisted of meeting people whose name I forgot right after I was told them, food fights, stories, and getting chased by deranged wolves. _

_After awhile, much to my disliking, we had to go home. I didn't realized how tired I was until I was in the car. I knew I would have a herd of angry vampires waiting for me back home, but they could wait until the morning. _

BPOV

I fell asleep in the car on the way home and I woke up in my bed. I felt an unfamiliar warmness, and then I realized Edward's arms weren't wrapped around me. Our phone call came back into my memory and I felt my heart drop.

Why did I say that?! I'm so stupid! I just ruined my relationship with the love of my life. He probably hates me now. And even though I hate that fact more than anything, I deserve it for being so cold.

Edward's such a great guy, and I'm just, me. I have nothing to give him. I've come from a broken past and deserves someone who is whole. And I'm just not that girl.

The unpleasant, familiar feeling in my stomach came again and I ran as fast as I could to the bathroom. When I was kneeling in front of the toilet, I felt to small and cold hands holding my hair. It was Alice. Once I was finished I flushed the toilet and wiped my mouth off.

I turned to face Alice. "Where is he?" I asked, not able to say his name. Alice look ashamed. I couldn't think why she was.

She took in an unnecessary breath and said, "Denali. In Alaska. With some family friends. After the phone call you two had, he just left without saying anything."

I felt tears slide down my cheeks, "It's all my fault. I shouldn't of said that! I didn't even mean it! I'm so stupid!" I was now sobbing and Alice held me against her chest.

Once I was done crying, I got up to take a shower. I felt like such a horrible person. I was in the shower for a good forty-five minutes just washing all my stress away. It didn't work how I wanted it to, but it helped.

I got out and saw that Alice had lied out dark wash skinny jeans and a blue baby doll top for me. I smiled at her kindness. Even though her shopping trips were torture, you gotta love that pixie!

After I got dressed and brushed my teeth, Esme cooked breakfast for me. I didn't have too much of an appetite, but I ate it to make Esme happy.

It took me awhile to do it, but I finally got the courage to call Edward. The phone rang twice before he picked up, "Bella?" his velvety voice came through the phone.

"Edward! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean it! I was angry and when I get angry I say stupid things, and I feel horrible for saying that! You really don't know how sorry I am! Please forgive me!" I said, fresh tears streaming down my face.

"Bella, calm down! You did nothing wrong. There is nothing to forgive. After hearing you angry like that and realizing it was me that made you feel that way, made me feel angry at myself, upset, confused, guilty, and hurt. I couldn't take it, so I just had to leave for a little bit, but when you want me back, I'll come. If you even do want me back," Edward's voice was full of hurt and I felt like breaking down and sobbing.

"You've done nothing wrong! Now stop playing the blame game and get your shiny ass back to me!" I basically yelled into the phone. I swear I heard Emmett chuckle from downstairs.

"Be there soon, love. I love you," he said and I heard an engine turn on. I smiled, "Love you too," I said before we both hung up. I threw my phone down on the bed and ran into the bathroom to make sure I looked fine and brushed my teeth one last time to make there would be no taste of vomit.

I ran downstairs, tripping at the bottom, I felt two cold arms catch me and I looked up into Edward's eyes. I jumped up and wrapped my legs around his waist on held him close to me, "I'm so glad you're back. I missed you so much," I whispered into his ear.

"I missed you too love," he whispered back into my ear. I made me shiver. I couldn't help but to kiss him. He was just so darn cute! I heard someone clear their throat and then Jasper say, "Lust overload. Horny teenagers, please calm down!"

I blushed every shade of red and Edward chuckled at me and kissed my forehead. I blushed deeper, if that was even possible. I slapped him gently on the back of the head, gentle enough I wouldn't hurt myself, and said, "Shut up!" That just made him laugh.

He set me on my feet and I pouted at him. "You know if keep your face like that, it'll freeze that same way," he said seductively. He had me again, I was dazzled. Man, the power he had over me!

"Breath Bella," he said, smirking. I stuck my tongue out at him. He kissed me on the top of my head.

"You're going back to school Bella," he said. I looked up at him with happy eyes. "I already knew that," I told him.

He lifted an eyebrow, "You did?" he asked. I nodded my head, "It's my choice and I decided to go back. But how am I going to make up three months of work?" I asked him.

"Work, work, work. That's all your going to be doing this whole week," he said. I frowned and he chuckled, "It's not that bad, love. I'll help you."

One Week Later

I stepped out of the volvo into the parking lot of Forks High School. I hadn't been here in awhile and I felt like a stranger. Everyone was staring at me. Jessica and Lauren were whispering to each other, but they were staring at Edward and Jasper, I heard Alice growl.

"Come on, Love," Edward said, putting his arm around my shoulders. I let out a sigh and rested my head onto his chest.

"Bella!" I heard someone scream. I looked around and saw Angela running towards me, with Ben shortly behind her. Once she got to me she wrapped her arms around me in a hug, despite the fact Edward's arm was around my shoulders.

I went to hug her back and Edward dropped his arm. "It's so nice to see Angela!" I said, speaking the truth. I really did miss her.

"What happened? You've been gone for nearly three months!" she said, searching my eyes for some kind of an answer.

I let out a sigh. I wasn't ready to tell her yet, "Angela, I don't think I can explain my story again, do you mind if I write you note telling you?" I asked her, praying to god she wouldn't care.

"Oh, no. That's fine," the bell rang, "See you later Bella!" Angela said, grabbing Ben's hand and pulling him off to class.

"Come on, love," Edward said and walked me to my class.

My first two classes were terribly painful. I hardly knew anything and on top of that, I had loads of work to catch up on. In what little free time I had I managed to write the note to Angela. I saw her in the hallway after second and gave it to her. "Thanks!" she said once I handed it to her.

"No one but you can see that, and when you finish reading it rip it up and throw it away. Please. I don't want to many people knowing about this," I told her. She smiled and said, "No problem," she said and I returned the smile. I walked to my next class.

When the lunch bell rang I literally ran out of the classroom. When I got into the hallway, of course I tripped. But like always Edward was there to catch me.

We walked to lunch hand in hand, getting stares from everyone. Jessica looked like she could murder a small town with the look she gave me. When we got in the Cafeteria Edward steered me to a table in the back where the rest of the Cullens were waiting for us.

Emmett and Jasper were making a bet about something, Rosalie and Alice were talking about shopping in Seattle this weekend and I hoped they weren't going to include me in whatever plans they make. When I sat down Alice turned to me with a wicked smile on her face and I groaned, "Alice, no! I don't want to go shopping. I have enough clothes for a small country! How much clothes can a girl need?" Alice began to open her mouth, but I interrupted, "Don't answer that."

"Bella, this isn't just any shopping trip!" Alice managed to say before Edward interrupted her, "Alice!" he hissed. She looked confused for a second and then said, "Oh," with a pleased look on her face. She turned to me and smiled again.

Angela then walked over. "Oh Bella! I'm so sorry! I wish I could of done something. I knew he was no good! If you need any help with anything I'm here for you. You don't even need to ask." she looked on the verge of tears by time she finished talking.

"Thank you Angela. Really all you can do is support me. Everything is said and done. I'm going to have this baby, and Mike will go to jail for what he did," I told her.

"Bella, how can you be so sure? His mom has some ties, she could possibly get the judge not to charge him," Angela looked very worried.

"He told me that he'd confess. I saw him about a week ago. He told me he was sorry for everything he had done. So he's going to jail," I assured her.

She still looked confused, "Bella, Mike hates you. After you were gone he said you two still went out, but one day last week I overheard him talking to Tyler," once Angela said this both Edward and Alice got very tense and were very still, "he said stuff like he lied to you and he'd never tell the truth, and that he's the real victim."

I felt my heart drop. What? That made no sense! The look in his eyes, Alice seeing him being nice, and Edward not hearing any different in his mind. "Oh," was I could manage to say.

"I have to go now, Ben's waiting. You have my number if you need anything, right?" she asked and I nodded. She walked away, I turned to Edward.

"How is that possible? You read his mind! You didn't hear any different!" I told him. He got less tense, but he leaned on the table and pinched the bridge of his nose, something he did when he was frustrated.

"I don't know. The only thing I can think of is that he knows about us and he was blocking his mind, but even that doesn't seem rational. I'll have to talk to Carlisle," Edward said.

The end of lunch came shortly and Edward and I walked to biology together. Mike wasn't there. Apparently, he dropped out again. At least that's what the rumors were. I hoped they were right. I couldn't face him again.

We just watched a video in biology, but I couldn't pay attention because Edward was playing with my hair. Many times throughout the class he had to remind me to breathe. It was pretty embarrassing.

Right before the end of class Edward slipped me a piece of paper and I saw that it was a doctor's note to get out of gym. I smiled at him. "My hero," I said. I gave a small peck on the lips. "And my heroine," he said. I stopped breathing again, "Breath Bella," he said for what felt like the millionth time.

The bell rang shortly after that and Edward escorted me to the gym. I wasn't really looking forward to it. "Edward, is there anyway we could just skip last period? I won't do anything anyway and you already know what you'd learn," I asked him, hoping he would take me home.

"Bella! I am shocked! Skipping school?" he said in a joking tone, "Let's go," he said and walked me out of the building. Once we got to the volvo we noticed Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie already there. "Edward?" Alice asked when we came over.

"Alice, can't you wait for ten minutes? I'll ask when we get home!" Edward said, leaving me confused, but satisfying Alice. Something was up and I didn't really want to know what it was at the moment.

We rode home in silence and I could tell that Edward and Alice were having their own conversation. Every now and then one of them would let out a sigh of frustration. It was actually pretty funny to watch.

It didn't take long to get home due to Edward's scary driving. Everyone got out, but Edward told me to wait in the car for a little while. Once everyone was inside he took my hand in his. "Bella? I was wondering if would like to be my date to prom?"

I was shocked. Prom? Was he joking? I might as well bring a machine gun to school and shoot everyone! That might be a little less disastrous than me dancing. "Edward, I would love to be your date, but not to prom. I'd end up killing everyone there! You know how clumsy I am!"

"I'll be by your side every second. I will never let you fall. And you won't kill a soul," he assured me. He then turned his charm on. Great, now I was dazzled. How can I ever turn him down when he was like this?

"OK, but if I kill anyone, you're going to be the one to serve the time I should get mister!" I told him, only half joking. He chuckled, "OK. Let's go inside."

We walked inside and Alice basically tackled me. "Bella! This weekend you, me, and Rosalie are going shopping for dresses before all the good ones go! It's going to be so much-" she stopped mid sentence and I could tell she was having a vision.

After she had it, both her and Edward gasped. I asked, "What's wrong?"

"Mike," Alice choked out. I got scared. Was he going to come back? Is something wrong with him? Did he do something to Charlie? So many scenarios ran through my head in a few seconds. Jasper sent waves of calm over everyone.

"What about Mike?" I finally managed to say.

"He's a vampire hunter," Edward said.

**A/N: Not really much to say besides sorry for posting so late (I'm getting really bad at that....) and R&R!**


	13. Chapter 13

**.ʇɥbı1ıʍʇ uʍo ʇ,uop ı :ɹǝɯıɐ1ɔsıp**

Recap:

_We walked inside and Alice basically tackled me. "Bella! This weekend you, me, and Rosalie are going shopping for dresses before all the good ones go! It's going to be so much-" she stopped mid sentence and I could tell she was having a vision. _

_After she had it, both her and Edward gasped. I asked, "What's wrong?"_

"_Mike," Alice choked out. I got scared. Was he going to come back? Is something wrong with him? Did he do something to Charlie? So many scenarios ran through my head in a few seconds. Jasper sent waves of calm over everyone. _

"_What about Mike?" I finally managed to say. _

"_He's a vampire hunter," Edward said. _

BPOV

"Vampire hunter? Was does that mean?" I asked, feeling dumb. I knew vampires hunters obviously hunted vampires, but this is Mike we're talking about! He's too stupid to kill a fly! Let alone a strong, fast, and intelligent vampire!

"I'm not exactly sure," Edward started saying, "They are stronger, faster, and live longer than humans, but they're not as good as vampires," he looked at Alice, "We need to talk to Carlisle." Alice nodded her head and we went to Carlisle's study.

"He's been researching more on them as soon as we found out. He only knows a little bit more than me. Vampire hunters are more rare than vampires," Edward told me.

Before we even had time to sit down Carlisle started talking, "So far what I know is that vampire hunters are human, but with a small amount, a very, very, small amount of vampire in them. Some of them do have powers, and from what I've heard, I'm assuming Mike has the power to block powers. That's why Edward only heard what Mike wanted him to hear at the mall and why Alice didn't see anything happen sooner.

"Even though he is still human, we have to take precaution. Since he was a little boy, he's been training. He was raised to hate vampires. It's about as easy for him as it is for us to tell who is a vampire. His senses are sharp, and will improve overtime.

"The last thing is he's not easy to kill. At least for humans. To kill him you have to knock him out, completely cover him so none of his skin is showing, and then set him on fire. Similar to how you kill a vampire," Carlisle finished talking.

I couldn't think of anything to say. I used to be in love with a vampire hunter. He could of killed me any time he chose to. I was never safe. Even when we first started dating. I couldn't believe this, but I can see it now. I recall him telling me that he had never seen and of the Dracula movies, Buffy, or anything else related to vampires. It all made sense now.

It took me a second to realize that Edward was shaking my shoulder and calling my name. "Huh?" I asked, not sounding one bit intelligent. "I asked if you were OK?" Edward said. I shrugged my shoulder, "I'm as good as I can be. It's just, so much has been happening lately, it's kind of hard to take it all in."

Edward picked me up bridal, "It'll all be OK, love. He will never hurt you again, I promise," Edward said while he carried me to my room. I clung onto his words, but as much as they reassured me, they also worried me.

What if Edward's the one that gets hurt? Or any of the other Cullens? I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if anything like that ever happened. Just the thought of it made me want to cry. Having Edward with me made me feel better, not much, but enough for me to calm down.

"How are you feeling?" Edward said, looking down at my stomach. "The morning sickness isn't too bad anymore, but my back is starting to hurt and my jeans are starting to feel a little bit tired. I hate to say it, but I think i might have to go shopping again soon," my face paled at the last bit.

"If you don't want to, you don't have to," Edward told me, "I know you're going to be needing new clothes, but we have perfectly good computers with internet connections and there's no reason why you can't shop online."

"That works perfectly for me," I said. I heard the cruiser pull into the driveway and I looked up at Edward, "They're going to tell him soon. Not today, but soon," he told me. After he said that, he pulled away from me, so we were just resting on my head board holding hands, I pouted. Edward just chuckled.

Charlie walked into the room, "Hey Bells, how are you?" he sounded uneasy. I felt Edward tense a little bit and Charlie looked at him and nodded his head.

I looked between Charlie and Edward a few times, "Dad, what's going on?" I asked. I knew something was up. I could tell.

"Bella, I will explain everything in a little while, but I need to go talk to your dad," Edward go off of my bed and kissed my forehead before he left the room.

I hadn't been online for more than four seconds before Alice skipped in, holding a laptop and credit cards. "Bella! Shopping time!" she sang.

"So you're not going to force to go to the mall?" I asked hopefully. She shook her head, "Bella, a lot has happened in the past few weeks, and you need plenty of rest, going to the mall wouldn't exactly be the best thing for you right now. I nodded my head eagerly in agreement.

"I have bookmarked the best sites for maternity clothes, baby clothes, and everything else you're going to need. You know how to order things online right?" she cocked a perfect eyebrow at me.

"Yes, I'm not that dumb Alice," I told her. She smiled at me and skipped out of the room, "Good shopping!" she said over her shoulder.

I looked through all the bookmarks and noticed that I wouldn't be able to find anything that was under one hundred dollars. I groaned. I really wished they wouldn't spend this much money on me! Wait-I'll just google another maternity website!

Alice's head popped in my room again, "Don't even think about it Bella, I could easily cancel all the orders after you make them," she said in a daring, yet playful voice. I groaned again. Why did she have to do this to me?

I wasn't looking at websites for five minutes before Edward's arms were around me again. I smiled and pushed the laptop away. "Hello there," I said reaching up to give him a quick kiss. "What's going on?" I asked.

He let out a sigh, "Mike visited Charlie at work," I let out a gasp, "he told him everything about himself. He even told him about the Quileutes! Charlie was pretty shocked when he found out about his best friend's son being a werewolf. But that's not the worst part."

Edward didn't want to seem to continue. Whatever he was about to tell, he didn't want me to know. I looked deep into his eyes with my pleading ones. Whatever was about to come out of his mouth was something that wouldn't please me, I could tell that. "Edward? Please finish," I begged.

"Mike knows," was all he said. What does Mike know. Obviously he knows the Cullens were vampires, and that Edward and I were an item. What else was there to know? I gasped.

No. No, no, no, no!

He couldn't know about my baby! How did he find out? Only the Cullens, Charlie, Angela, and myself knew. He couldn't possibly know! I knew no one that knew about my baby would tell. "How? Barely anyone knows! This can't be happening!" I groaned once again and sank into Edward's chest.

"I don't think you want to know how he found out," Edward said. Great. Now I have more to worry about. Mike probably did something horrible to find out.

"Tell me Edward," I said fierce. He was silent. "Tell me!" I shouted at him. He looked into my eyes and them pulled me into his arms.

"Angela. He tortured it out of her. Apparently he knew about the note, and he wanted to know everything that was in it," Edward said.

Fresh tears were falling from my eyes. I couldn't believe this! Why would he do something so cruel to such a poor, innocent girl! Angela never did anyone any harm, and now she had to suffer this all because of me. And I'm not even worth it.

"Carlisle said she should be awake soon, and Alice just recently had a vision of her waking up around nightfall," Edward told me.

"Wait, so she's in the hospital?" I asked. I felt even worse now. I will never forgive that cretin for everything he has done.

"Yes, if you want to see her, you can. Ben hasn't left her side since she was admitted," Edward told me. I didn't hesitate. "Yes. I want to see her. Just let me change my clothes real quick," I ran into the closet and picked out a pair of loose jeans and a Green Day shirt. I slid on a pair of flats and went to get into Edward's volvo.

"This isn't your fault Bella," Jasper said before I got outside, "You don't need to feel guilty. Mike is only one to blame."

"I know, but I just can't help but to feel this way. I guess it's what Mike has done to me over the past year or so," I told him before walking outside.

Edward was leaning on the passengers side of the volvo, waiting for me. The sun was setting, so he didn't have to worry about being in the open. I slid into the volvo and buckled my seat belt. Before I knew it we were pulling out of the driveway, too fast for my taste.

Even though Edward was driving like a maniac, the drive seemed too slow. When we finally got to the hospital it felt like the drive took four days! I ran into the doors a tripped when I entered. Like always, Edward caught me.

He set me on my feet and I saw Carlisle looking at us. Edward nodded his head and took my hand, "You ready?" he asked. I could tell he was unsure about me seeing her. I nodded my head and he walked me to the room.

When we got to the door of Angela's room, Edward turned to look me in the eyes, "I need to talk to Carlisle for a little while, are you going to be ok talking to her on your own?" he asked.

"Yea, I'll be fine," I pecked him on the lips, "see you soon," he smiled and walked away. I took in a very deep breath breath and walked in the door, preparing myself for what I was about to see.

I saw Ben crouching over Angela, feeding her maybe? I couldn't tell from the angle I was looking at. Ben turned around and said, "Hello, Bella," with a weak smile.

I looked over at Angela, she looked awful. Her forehead was bandaged, there was a bruise on her right cheek, her leg was in a cast, and she looked paler than me. "Bella! It's so nice to see you!" she said.

I felt tears well up in my eyes, "Oh, Angela, I'm so sorry!" I walked closer to her. I couldn't believe Mike would something like this! He will pay. "I can't believe him. I was so sure he finally saw the light!" I was now fully crying.

"Bella, please don't cry. Mike is a jerk, no he's worse than a jerk! But he will pay. My dad is getting my a lawyer and we're going to press charges. He will never get away with. And you're not the one that should say sorry," Angela told me, "Mike knows you're pregnant, and it's all my fault!"

"Angela, nothing is your fault! Mike has too many strikes against himself now. He will never even see this baby," I told her, "Just please don't blame yourself."

"Only if you won't blame yourself. Bella, what happened to me isn't your fault!" I couldn't make sense of what she was saying. If I wouldn't of told her about everything Mike wouldn't of have to torture her. I didn't want to start an argument, so I just nodded my head and let it drop.

Edward walked in with Carlisle shortly behind him. I instantly felt better. He pulled into a hug and wiped the tears away. Carlisle cleared his throat and we all looked at him, "Angela, I have talked to your father and we have agreed your's and Bella's cases will be merged. I offered to pay for a lawyer, but your father would not let me. The trial is scheduled to be on December 9th"

Two weeks away. Wow. I didn't even know what to think. I felt a little better because I knew in two weeks everything will be better, but what if Mike pulls some strings and gets away? That can't happen.

"Bella? Are you ok?" Edward asked me. I nodded my head, "It's just a lot to take in," I said. He kissed the top of my head, "I know, love. But it will all be over soon. I promise. But we have to go, visiting hours are almost over."

I walked to Angela's bedside, "I promise I'll come back tomorrow. Bye!" I said, and hugged her very gently. "Bye Bella," she said.

Edward and I walked out of the hospital and I felt very tired all of a sudden. Once I was in the volvo Edward whispered, "Sleep Bella," and I did.

**A/N: So, I'm running out of ideas for what to happen. I have the basic outline for the rest of the story, but I need some holes to fill, so if you have any ideas please tell me! And don't forget to R&R!!**

**OH! I almost forgot, Happy Valentines Day! (Or Happy Single Awareness Day if you're single, like me XP)**


	14. Chapter 14

**.ʇɥbı1ıʍʇ uʍo ʇ,uop ı :ɹǝɯıɐ1ɔsıp**

Recap:

"_Bella? Are you ok?" Edward asked me. I nodded my head, "It's just a lot to take in," I said. He kissed the top of my head, "I know, love. But it will all be over soon. I promise. But we have to go, visiting hours are almost over."_

_I walked to Angela's bedside, "I promise I'll come back tomorrow. Bye!" I said, and hugged her very gently. "Bye Bella," she said._

_Edward and I walked out of the hospital and I felt very tired all of a sudden. Once I was in the volvo Edward whispered, "Sleep Bella," and I did._

BPOV

The rest of the week went by painfully slow. I was so worried about Angela! I still couldn't grasp the fact Mike would hurt her. He had a good habit of making me want to punch things.

"Bella!" Alice chimed as she flew down the stairs, "How would you like a distraction?" she asked.

"What kind of a distraction?" I really didn't want to go shopping. Our shopping trips haven't exactly been to my liking. "Just a girls night out. There's a dance club in Port Angeles and I think it would be fun if we all just go and forget what's happened? Even if it's just for a little bit?"

"Alice, me and dancing don't mix! I'm a hazard on the dance floor," I told her. She won't win this one! I saw her pull the puppy dog eyes and I had to force myself to look away.

"Come on, Bella! I promise I won't let anything happen to you," Alice now had my face in her hands and the power of her eyes bore into mine. I let out a sigh. "Fine!"

Alice's face lit up and she cradled me in her arms. "Makeover time!" I let out a groan. Edward then walked into the room.

"Alice, what are you doing with my girlfriend?" he asked. Alice just continued walking and said, "You can't have her every second of the day. It's my turn! And me, her, and Rose are going to have a girls night out in Port Angeles. Whether you like it or not!"

Edward opened his mouth to protest, but closed it. I looked at Alice's face and saw she was smirking. Through clenched teeth Edward said, "Fin. But make sure she doesn't get hurt."

With that I was placed in a chair in Alice's bathroom, where Rosalie was waiting for me with beauty products. I let out another groan. This is going to be complete torture.

For the next hour Alice and Rosalie worked on my make-up and hair. Once they were done, my eyeliner was dark and I was wearing grey eyeshadow with mascara, it really made my eyes pop out. I had a fair pink lip gloss color on my lips. My hair was gorgeous. I was in a loose bun, but it was curled and looked like I just got out of bed, but in the good way. Two strands of hair laid on either side of my face.

"Now, go get dressed while Rose and I finish getting ready. I've laid your clothes on your bed for you," Alice told me, before darting into her closet.

I walked slowly, even for me, back to me, not wanting to see what Alice could of possibly chose for me. When I walked in, I couldn't believe my eyes! The dress was so small! It was yellow and went down about mid-thigh, if even that!

I knew I would never get out of wearing that dress, so I put it on with no complaints. I looked in the mirror and was shocked by what I saw. I saw me, but at the same time, it wasn't me. The dress looked actually looked good on me. Yes, there was a small bump from the pregnancy, but I could barely notice it, so I doubt anyone who doesn't know would notice it.

I scanned the room for shoes and on cue Alice walked in with a pair of white peep toe heels in her hands. "Here you go, Bella. You might need these. I knew that dress wold look fantastic on you!" With that she left. All I could do was stare at the shoes. The heels must be at least 2 ½ inches! Possibly even three! I was sure to die in these!

I sat down on the bed and while complaining I put the shoes on. Right before I went to stand up, Rosalie walked in. She looked breathtaking. I felt my self confidence drop just by looking at her. She was wearing a low cut pink dress that was about as short as mine.

She stuck out her hand and said, "Here, these will help you," I took whatever was in her hands, confused, "They're for the heels. Put them on the bottom and you'll have more grip, so there'll be less chance of you hurting yourself," she was smiling by the time she was finished talking. "See you downstairs in a little bit," she walked out of the room.

Rosalie and I weren't exactly friends, but we have grown some form of a bond. It was still pretty awkward being alone with her, but we understood each other a lot more. I put the grips on the heels and stood up to look at myself in the mirror again.

I could barely walk. How was I supposed to dance like this? "Bella!" Alice shouted from downstairs, "Are you ready yet?"

"Be down in a sec," I said in my normal voice. I knew she could hear me. I turned to walk out of the door and there was Edward standing in the doorway. "Wow. You look amazing love," he came over to kiss me and I blushed.

I took his hand to make sure I wouldn't fall down. When we got to the stairs, he just picked me up and carried me down. Both of us laughing the whole way down. He set me down at the bottom and kissed me on the forehead. "Have fun love."

Alice pulled me away from him before I could respond, much to my disliking. I stuck my tongue out at her and she just rolled her eyes back at me. The ride to Port Angeles was short due to Alice's driving.

The club seemed to be one of the hottest spots in Port Angeles! Even though I had never even knew there was any type of club here, it was packed! The music was loud, but you couldn't hear it outside due to the soundproofed walls.

I immediately felt out of place. I had never even been to a party! Let alone a club! "Geez, chill out Bella! We don't even need Jasper to tell you're freaking out right now!" Alice told me before grabbing my arm and pulling me tot he dance floor. Rosalie followed us.

The song that was playing faded out and "Shake It" by Metro Station started playing. "I love this song!" Alice screamed. Her and Rose started dancing, but I just stood there awkwardly. After a few seconds Rosalie said, "Come on, Bella! Dance!"

I tried my hardest to dance while not falling or making a complete fool of myself. By the time the chorus came I was actually enjoying myself. We danced to song after song after song. After awhile I decided I needed a drink, so we went over to the bar. Alice ordered me a virgin strawberry daiquiri and she winked at me when she said "virgin" I blushed deeply and the guy behind the bar started checking me out, which made me blush me deep. Rosalie shot him a glare and he backed off.

A man walked onto the stage and spoke into the microphone, "Ladies and gentlemen, we have a special surprise for you!" Once he said that Edward, Jasper, and Emmett walked on stage, "These gentlemen will be performing a few songs for you tonight!" the crowd went wild.

Edward walked up to the microphone. My eyes were locked on his face. "This first one is for a very special person who I would follow anywhere," he said in velvety voice.

Music started playing and after a little while Edward started singing.

(The song is Skyway Avenue by We The Kings)

"_She said let's change our luck_

_This night is all we've got_

_Drive fast until we crash_

_This dead end life_

_Sweet dreams that won't come true_

_I'd leave it all for you_

_Brick walls are closing in_

_Let's make a run tonight_

_Blinded by the lights_

_Hold you through forever_

_Won't let you go_

_'Cause if you jump_

_I will jump too_

_We will fall together_

_From the building's ledge_

_Never looking back at what we've done_

_We'll say it was love_

_'Cause I would die for you_

_On skyway avenue_

_She said don't change your mind_

_Let's leave this town behind_

_We'll race right off the cliff_

_They will remember this_

_It all got so mundane_

_With you I'm back again_

_Just take me by the hand_

_We're close to the edge_

_Blinded by the lights_

_Hold you through forever_

_Won't let you go_

_'Cause if you jump_

_I will jump too_

_We will fall together_

_From the building's ledge_

_Never looking back at what we've done_

_We'll say it was love_

_'Cause I would die for you_

_On skyway avenue_

_Where are your guts to fly?_

_Soaring through, through the night_

_And if you take that last step_

_I'll follow you_

_Leave the edge and fly_

_We're finally alive_

_'Cause if you jump_

_I will jump too_

_We will fall together_

_From the building's ledge_

_Never looking back at what we've done_

_We'll say it was love_

_'Cause I would die for you_

_On skyway avenue_

_So what's left to prove_

_We have made it through"_

There were tears in my eyes by the time he was finished. I was speechless. This is was the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me! I don't know what I did to deserve him.

They played a few more songs, but none were as sweet as the first one. Once they were finished Edward and Emmett joined us, but Jasper left. He still didn't have very much self control and he was starting way too comfortable. Alice left with him.

The four of us danced for another hour or so until Edward decided I needed to get my rest. I really didn't want this night to end. I was having way too much. But Edward was right. I needed to get as much rest as I could. My trial was next Saturday.

I fell asleep in the volvo at some point and I remember being carried into the house by Edward, but that's it.

I woke up in Edward's arms and I smiled. "Good morning love," he said with my favorite crooked smile. "Good morning to you too," I kissed him on the lips, but when I tried to deepen it, he pulled away. I pouted.

"You should probably get up. It's almost two," I was asleep for that long?! Wow, I guess I was more tired than I thought.

"I didn't mean to sleep that long! Why didn't you wake me?" I was fake whining. He chuckled. "You look so peaceful when you sleep. I didn't want to wake you," he told me.

I rolled my eyes and got up to walk to the bathroom. I wasn't met with the familiar nauseous feeling as normal and that pleased me. I wasn't to happy about throwing up all the time.

When I was in the bathroom I noticed a piece of paper. I assumed it was a note from Edward or Alice, so I opened it.

_Bella, _

_I will have that child_

_Love, _

_Mike_

**(A/N: I thought about leaving it there but i'm not that evil XD)**

I really didn't know how to react, I had the Cullens. They would protect me. And my baby. But I couldn't help but to feel that my unborn child will ever be fully protected from that monster. I would never let him lay a single finger on him or her.

It was then and there I decided Mike Newton will no longer control my life. I've lived in fear too long. Now it's time to stand up for myself and be who I really am. Something I haven't been able to do in a while.

I had been so lost in my thoughts I didn't even realize someone was knocking on the door. "Come in!" I shouted. Edward came in with a worried look on his face.

"Your heart was racing! What's wrong?" he asked. I handed the note that Mike had left. It barely took him a second to read it. His whole body tensed and he growled. After a while he started shaking. He was starting to scare me.

Jasper then came to my rescue. He put a hand on Edward's shoulder, sending out as much calm as he possibly could, "Edward, calm down. You're scaring Bella." That made him snap out of his little trance.

I was in his arms in no time and he whispered, "I'm sorry Bella, I didn't mean to scare you. And don't worry, I won't let him touch your child,"

Before he could say anymore I interrupted him. "Our. Our child. Even though Mike is the biological father, I would like if you would adopt my baby," I couldn't believe I just said. We hadn't even known each other for five months and I was already asking him to adopt my unborn child!

He seemed like he went into shock. All he did was stare at me with a face full of surprise and happiness. He stayed like that for a couple of minutes, until I got sick of it. I did the only thing I could think. I kissed him.

Of course, he responded immediately, but I giggled, totally ruining the moment. He laughed at my sudden outburst. "I would love to adopt your child," he whispered in my ear. I smiled so hard I though I would break my face.

I jumped into his arms with a burst of glee. I knew I could face everything Mike was going to throw at me with Edward by my side.

**A/N: Soooooooo, whaddya think? R&R!!!!**


	15. Chapter 15

**.ʇɥbı1ıʍʇ uʍo ʇ,uop ı :ɹǝɯıɐ1ɔsıp**

Recap:

_I was in his arms in no time and he whispered, "I'm sorry Bella, I didn't mean to scare you. And don't worry, I won't let him touch your child,"_

_Before he could say anymore I interrupted him. "Our. Our child. Even though Mike is the biological father, I would like if you would adopt my baby," I couldn't believe I just said. We hadn't even known each other for five months and I was already asking him to adopt my unborn child!_

_He seemed like he went into shock. All he did was stare at me with a face full of surprise and happiness. He stayed like that for a couple of minutes, until I got sick of it. I did the only thing I could think. I kissed him._

_Of course, he responded immediately, but I giggled, totally ruining the moment. He laughed at my sudden outburst. "I would love to adopt your child," he whispered in my ear. I smiled so hard I though I would break my face._

_I jumped into his arms with a burst of glee. I knew I could face everything Mike was going to throw at me with Edward by my side._

EPOV

Bella fell asleep shortly after we left the club. She looked so beautiful when she slept. She didn't deserve anything that she has been through. That vile Mike Newton will never get away with any of this. He's hurt my Bella too much. It took everything in my will not to kill him. Even though he deserved to die. Hell, he didn't even deserve that much! He needs to suffer. Suffer like he made Bella suffer.

Bella didn't wake up one I pulled into the driveway, so I carried her into the house and laid her down in her bed. I kissed her on her forehead and walked downstairs.

Alice and Jasper were sitting across from each other at the table, deep in conversation; Emmett was playing video games; Rosalie was filing her nails; and Esme was cleaning again. Carlisle still wasn't home from work.

"_Edward."_ I heard in Jasper's mind. I looked over at him and raised my eyebrows. "_Something doesn't seem right. I don't smell anything, but I feel as if something happened here when we were gone. I don't know what, but something." _

I nodded my head at him and then sped back up to Bella. If Jasper said something didn't feel right, I should believe him, he's usually right about this stuff. I wrapped Bella up in another light blanket so she wouldn't freeze in my arms.

I held her close to me and sniffed in her mouthwatering scent. A fire erupted in my throat, but I resisted the temptation. I could never hurt Bella. If I did, I would never forgive myself.

I watched her sleep, but she didn't talk as much as she normally did. That means she was really tired. But every now and then she would say my name, and each time she did I smiled and wondered what I did to get this angel. I really didn't deserve her and she deserved much better than myself.

At about two, she woke up. Her hair was messed up and her eyes were a little puffy from sleeping, but she still looked beautiful to me. I don' think she could ever be ugly. "Good morning love," I said grinning that crooked smile she said she loves so much, even though it wasn't morning.

"Good morning to you too," she replied before pressing her lips against mine. She tried making the kiss more intense, but I pushed her away. I couldn't let us go too far. I might lose control. And that wouldn't turn out good at all.

"You probably should get up," I said, "It's almost two." Her eyes got wide and her draw dropped. She was probably surprised because she usually never gets up this early.

"I didn't mean to sleep that long! Why didn't you wake me?" she was whining, but I could tell it was fake. I guess she really didn't mind sleeping that late. She had a long night last night and she needed every bit of sleep she got.

I just chuckled, "You look so peaceful when you sleep. I didn't want to wake you." her only reply was to roll her eyes and then get up to go to the bathroom.

Her morning sickness had gone down quite a bit, and you didn't need to have Jasper's power to tell she was happy about that. I did feel sorry for Jasper though. Not only does he have to be around humans more than normal, testing his self control, but he also has to deal with Bella's emotions. Lately they've been all over the place, due to pregnancy hormones.

I heard Bella's heart rate increased, something that only happened when something was wrong. Or when I walked into the room. Since option B was obviously wrong, I went to the door to her bathroom to see what's wrong.

"Bella?" I knocked on the door. I really wish I could read her mind! "Bella?" she finally yelled, "Come in!" and I quickly ran into the bathroom.

She was staring at a piece of paper, but she was holding it at an odd angle, so I couldn't read it. "Your heart was racing! What's wrong?" I said. She then handed the piece of paper she was holding.

_Bella, _

_I will have that child_

_Love, _

_Mike_

I finished reading it in less than a second, and my whole body tensed. I started growling and eventually shaking from anger. This is going way too far! Mike knows he will never get Bella's child! He has too many strikes against him.

Pretty soon I felt a hand on my shoulder, and then Jasper said, "Edward, calm down, you're scaring Bella," he was sending out as much calm as he possibly could and I stopped shaking and untensed myself.

I took Bella in my arms and said, "I'm sorry Bella, I didn't mean to scare you. And don't worry he will never touch your child." I felt so stupid. How could I scare my angel like that?! I needed to get a better grasp on my emotions.

Before I could say anything else Bella said, "Our child. Even though Mike is the biological father, I would like if you would adopt my baby."

All I could do was blink. Bella wanted me to adopt her child? That caught me really off guard! I couldn't believe that Bella loved me so much she would want me to adopt her baby. She snapped me out of it once she kissed me. I responded immediately, but she giggled, basically ruining the kiss. I just laughed.

"I would love to adopt your child," I whispered in her ear. She smiled very brightly and then jumped into my arms. I chuckled at her enthusiasm, she seemed like Alice a little bit.

We stood there for a while and then Bella sighed then said, "I should probably get in the shower. I bet I stink."

I had to basically force my arms to drop and I said, "Never," she just smiled at me. I walked out of the bathroom to go downstairs to tell everyone else what had just happened and see if they knew why no new scent was anywhere in the house, but yet that note was in Bella's bathroom.

I quickly filled everyone in and they felt as confused as I did. We all could sort of understand how he could sneak the note in here with him being a vampire hunter, but not leaving a scent? It made no sense.

"Maybe he's blocking our sense of smell. If he can block our powers, why can't he block our senses," Jasper suggested.

"That doesn't make sense, you can't block senses," I argued back, but Carlisle interrupted me, "Edward we don't know everything about vampire hunters, he may have this ability. There's not much too much to read about because they're so rare, but I promise I'll keep looking."

With that Carlisle went back up to his study. Everyone else was talking amongst themselves about the situation and what we were going to do. The trial date was approaching soon, and I didn't need Jasper's power to know she was scared.

I decided to go back upstairs to wait for Bella to get out of the shower. She came out about 15 minutes after I sat down. She smiled at me and then asked, "So what's on the agenda for today?"

I searched my mind for something to entertain Bella with and came up with something almost immediately. "I'm going to take you somewhere."

"Where?" she asked with curious eyes.

I just smiled at her. "You'll see."

Bella POV

I got into the shower and started thinking about everything and nothing at the same time. This whole thing with Mike was really weakening me, but I won't let it break me. I was so close to be broken beyond repair, but then my family in shining armor showed up. They have all helped me more than I deserve.

The trial date was in 5 days, and I had to admit, I was scared, but I know that I can face Mike. Especially with Edward by side. With him by my side, even flying is possible for me. What did I ever do to deserve him? I must have done something pretty damn good along to road.

My thoughts pondered over to Charlie. My father. I couldn't believe Mike was also after him. If anything was to happen to him, it would be all my fault. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if Mike harmed him in anyway.

Next I thought of my unborn child. My hand went to my stomach. He will never know his biological father. How can I ever tell a sweet, innocent child that his father is an abuser—mentally and psychically. But I know Edward will be a much better father than Mike would be, biological or nonbiological.

I got out of the shower, my head still full of thoughts. I walked out of the door and noticed Edward. A smile crept on my face. I asked him, "What's on the agenda for today?"

I noticed him thinking for a few seconds, and then in his velvety voice he said, "I'm going to take you somewhere."

If Mike were to say that, I would be horrified, he never took me anywhere that was close to safe, but since it was Edward saying this, I knew I would be safe and that I don't have to worry about anything.

"Where?" I asked with curiosity bubbling up inside of me.

He then smiled my favorite crooked and said "You'll see." He got up and was beside in the blink of an eye. I took his hand and he led me outside.

He put me on his back and then ran. Trees were breezing past us and I couldn't tell where we were. He stopped at a place that I didn't recognize, but it was beautiful. It had a small lake, and the greenest grass.

I felt cold arms wrap around my waist and Edward asked, "Do you like it?"

I was speechless. I just shook my head yes. "It used to be my meadow, but now it's ours. I come here to think a lot. It's peaceful. Basically my getaway. I thought you would like seeing it."

"I love it. It's so beautiful," I barely whispered. Edward kissed my neck, "Just like you." Like always, I blushed.

We spent the next few hours just talking about a lot. I learned a lot more about Edward. His mom, Elizabeth Mason, and himself were dying with the Spanish Influenza in early 1900s and right before his mom died she told Carlisle to do anything to save her boy, so he bit him.

He also told me about Jasper and Alice. How Jasper lied about his age to fight in a war and how Alice doesn't remember anything about her human life.

Most people would think his family story as boring and probably zone him out after five minutes, but I hung onto every word he was saying.

I didn't realize how long we had been laying and talking until it started to get dark. Edward then said, "Time to feed the human," and we started the trek back to house.

I walked in and was met by the sweet scent of food. Esme came out of the Kitchen holding a tray full of food. "Dinner's ready Bella," she said with her inviting smile that almost never leaves her face.

"Thank you Esme," I took the tray from here and began eating. Soon Charlie walked in the door from work and food was ready for him shortly so we ate and talked for awhile. It felt like we hadn't talked in years! This whole Mike situation was almost tearing us completely apart.....and I hated it.

Even though Charlie and I never were very close, we talked a lot more than we do now. All thanks to Mike. I think the main reason is me. I think that he doesn't want me as a daughter because of everything I've been through. What father would want a daughter that got pregnant in her junior year of high school? That question ran through my head a lot.

I knew Charlie wasn't like that though. I mean, Renee had me at a pretty young age. But no matter how many times I told myself that, I still couldn't bring myself to fully believe that.

There was a knock at the door and Emmett answered it. "Who are you?" he asked. I couldn't see who was at the door, but I heard a voice say "I am Laurent and these are my friends, James and Victoria."

**A/N: I know I haven't updated in awhile, but I've honestly lost interest in this story, so it's been hard writing it, but I promise I will finish it. It may not be as long as I originally hoped, but I will finish it. I promise :)**


End file.
